Blog użytkownika:CieńNocnejFurii/Saga Skandynawska, tom I: Świt nowej ery
'Saga Skandynawska, tom I: Świt nowej ery' Witam wszystkich serdecznie! To, co tu powstało, to poprawiona wersja opowiadania pt. "Dzieje wyspy Berk: Godziny świtu". Mam nadzieję, że czytając tę opowieść, przeżyjecie taką samą niesamowitą (albo nawet lepszą, kto to wie) przygodę jaką przeżywam ja, kiedy wymyślam i piszę dalsze rozdziały tego pokręconego opowiadania. Przyjemnej lektury! CNF zawieszone na czas nieokreślony * * * Na wyspie, daleko na północy, żyje dziewczyna. Za sobą nie ma praktycznie niczego, a to, co jest przed nią, pozostaje tajemnicą. Wszystko w jej życiu toczy się zwyczajnie, aż do dnia, kiedy splot dziwnych wydarzeń rzuca ją w wir poszukiwań zaginionego artefaktu i walki o przetrwanie, a wszystko po to, by ostatecznie pokonać jej największego wroga. A on nie da się łatwo zwyciężyć. Ale co, jeśli ta walka to tylko początek wielkiej wojny? Wojny, w której ona – zmagająca się z własnymi lękami dziewczyna – odegra rolę, o jakiej jej się nawet nie śniło. '' * * * '' Mojemu Przyjacielowi – Autorka. '' 'Prolog' Na wyspie Berk trwała noc, spowijając osadę czarną zasłoną mroku. Ciemność rozpraszał jedynie łagodny blask ognia płonącego w monstrualnych, rzeźbionych latarniach wychylających się z morskiej toni. Ognie tańczyły pod wpływem wiatru, na przemian przygasając i rozpalając się. U podstaw latarni rozlewały się na sfalowanej powierzchni morza mętne jasnopomarańczowe plamy, rozbłyskując krótkimi impulsami w miarę poruszania się ciemnej wody. Fale chlupotały cicho o brzeg, obmywając wyrzucone przez żywioł gnijące wodorosty. Było cicho jak jeszcze nigdy. Cicho i spokojnie. Wszyscy spali. Wszyscy poza jedną osobą. W domu w samym centrum osady paliło się światło. Ciepła poświata bijąca od płomyka woskowej świecy rozświetlała twarz młodej, pięknej kobiety przycupniętej na stołku obok dziecięcego łóżeczka. Jaśniejący w ciemności ogień tworzył jasne refleksy na jej długich blond włosach i zapalał ogniki w ciemnobłękitnych oczach. Kobieta przetarła ze znużeniem zapuchnięte powieki. Siedziała tam już długo, bo dziecko nie chciało zasnąć. – No, córeczko – odezwała się pogodnie i rozbujała mocniej kołyskę dziecka – pora już zasypiać. Kiedy usypiała dziecko, nie liczył się dla niej upływający czas. Nieistotne, jak bardzo byłaby zmęczona – za nic nie oddałaby tych wolno płynących chwil, kiedy z namaszczeniem obserwowała córeczkę, mówiła do niej i głaskała ją po małej głowie. Dziewczynka podniosła główkę jak zaciekawiony zajączek, a potem usiadła. Było to małe, rozkoszne stworzonko wyglądające jak zmniejszona kilkakrotnie kopia matki: miało włosy w odcieniu pszenicy i niebieskie oczy, jaśniejsze jednak o kilka odcieni niż matczyne. Długa grzywka opadała małej na lewe oko, więc dziecko co jakiś czas niezgrabnie machało rączką, by ją odgarnąć. Nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że podrzucenie włosów do góry nie sprawi, że przestaną opadać na twarz: po prostu robiło to, co uważało za słuszne. – Nie ciem! – oświadczyło radosnym głosem i wyciągnęło rączki w stronę matki. – Ja ciem na lęce. Plosę! Kobieta spojrzała na córkę z miłością. Ta drobniutka trzylatka miała więcej charakteru od niejednego dorosłego. Matka szła o zakład, że żaden z walecznych wikingów nie miałby tyle odwagi, by przyjmować świat takim, jaki jest, bez zbędnych komplikacji i niedomówień, tak jak czyniła to ta bezbronna, ale równocześnie dziwnie potężna mała istotka. '' Ta twoja dziewuszka to istna zagadka, skarbie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak zareaguje. I prawie w ogóle nie płacze... To urodzona wojowniczka! Spójrz tylko w jej oczy ''– dostrzegasz to inteligentne, przebiegłe spojrzenie? Niesamowite, prawda? Niech mnie, szlag trafi, ale jeszcze nie widziałam takiego dziecka... Ona 'wyrośnie na wielkiego człowieka, jestem tego całkowicie pewna.'' Słowa dawnej przyjaciółki oplotły jej umysł i kobieta po raz kolejny musiała się z nimi zgodzić. Faktycznie, jej córeczka była trochę... inna niż większość dzieci w jej wieku. Jasne, że nieco ją idealizowała, ale nikt nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że dziewczynka była naprawdę inteligentna i na swój sposób waleczna. A przy tym diabelsko zdeterminowana. '' Właśnie takich ludzi potrzeba, żeby zmienić świat,'' pomyślała kobieta, przełykając ostrożnie ślinę i zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobiła. W jednej chwili dopadły ją wspomnienia wszystkich tych chwil, kiedy uciekała, drżąc w obawie o życie nie tylko swoje, ale też wszystkich, których kochała, a których bezustannie ścigał zły los... Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc odpędzić strach ściskający jej serce. Odetchnęła głęboko, powtarzając sobie to, co doskonale znała, a co było tak trudno zrozumieć: '' Przeszłość to przeszłość, głupia... A ty doskonale wiesz, że nie można jej zmienić, choćby się tego pragnęło najbardziej na świecie. Zostaw przeszłość za sobą, nawet nie próbuj nieść tego brzemienia. Nie udźwigniesz go. Wielu ludzi silniejszych niż ty usiłowało je ciągnąć ze sobą i co? Skończyli marnie. Nie powtarzaj ich błędów, o ile nie chcesz znaleźć się wśród nich. '' Łzy zapiekły ją w oczy, ale odpędziła je, nie chcąc, by córka zobaczyła jej smutek. Kobieta skupiła na dziecku całą swoją uwagę, ignorując uporczywy głos w głowie, który szeptał tonem zwodniczo podobnym do jej własnego tak wiele niepewnych, a jednocześnie melodyjnych i wzniosłych słów o młodym pokoleniu obrońców sprawiedliwości, zupełnie jakby to ona chciała, żeby jej córeczka naprawdę okazała się kiedyś bohaterką. Próbowała wyobrazić sobie dorastającą córkę w bojowym pancerzu, wymachującą nad głową wielkim toporem i wywrzaskującą jakieś niedorzeczne bojowe odzywki. Wyglądała śmiesznie, ta dziewuszka w za dużym rynsztunku i ze zbyt ciężką jak na nią bronią. Wyglądała jak ktoś, kto znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Kobieta sapnęła z rozbawieniem. Mała chyba jednak nie nadawała się na wojowniczkę. Gdzieżby ona – taka drobinka! – miała się znaleźć wśród tych wszystkich wielkich, porywczych mężczyzn? Zignorowała głos śmiejący się do niej z głębi serca i przypominający, że przecież sama kiedyś próbowała zaciągnąć się do wojska, marzyła o odważnych czynach, które pozwoliłyby jej pomścić bliskich, odegrać się… Cholera, pomyślała ze złością. Mała to nie ja. Teraz nastały inne czasy, lepsze i spokojniejsze. To było kłamstwo i kobieta doskonale o tym wiedziała. To byłyby lepsze czasy, gdyby nie głupie zapędy do walki, niegasnące od dawna wśród ich społeczności. Gdyby nie to, że wszyscy właśnie takich zapędów wymagali. Gdyby nie mieli w planach wyszkolenia nowej armii wojowników, szaleńców walczących ze wszystkim, co napotkają; nie zabijali ''szkodników.' Wielkich, latających ''szkodników. I gdyby nie dopuszczali się wielu okrutnych czynów, wspaniałomyślnie nazywając je męstwem. Czy jej dziecko też stanie się takie, jak wszyscy na Berk? Nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać, ale ta myśl ją dręczyła, pomimo wcześniejszych zabawnych wyobrażeń. Nagle przestało jej być do śmiechu. Szlag. Czy ta kruszyna, jej malutka córeczka, to przyszła zabójczyni smoków? A może to ją zabiją te bestie, wcale nie gorsze od ludzi...? Dziecko spojrzało na nią ufnie i kobieta zaczęła przeklinać siebie samą w myślach za wyobrażanie sobie niestworzonych, okropnych rzeczy. Była taka głupia! To oczywiste, że jej córeczka nie będzie żadną morderczynią. Oczywiście, że nie zabije jej żaden smok. Oczywiście. – Tak, tak, niuniu. Na ręce. – Wyjęła dziecko z kołyski i posadziła sobie na kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do córki, starając się, by wypadło to szczerze. Potem przygładziła sterczącą na wszystkie strony grzywkę dziewczynki i poprawiła zsuwającą się z ramion małej za dużą, szarą koszulkę. – Na lęce – powtórzyła zachwycona dziewczynka, ale zaraz zamilkła, wyraźnie ma czymś skupiona. Złapała koncówkę jasnego jak miód pasma włosów i szarpała je bezwiednie. – Nie, zalaz. Ty tak nie mówisz. Na l...l... – jąkała się. – R...lęce? Nie... Na ręce, tak? Na ręce! – Sapnęła z wyraźną ulgą, po czym wyszczerzyła w uśmiechu posiadane szesnaście małych, białych zębów. Matka roześmiała się. Co za niesamowity dzieciak. – Moja ty zdolna kruszyno! – powiedziała, całując córkę w czubek głowy. – Masz rację. Tak się właśnie mówi. Dziewczynka rozejrzała się wokół, popatrzyła w ciemność. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Kobieta obserwowała jej drobne rączki i przydługie paznokcie, które co chwilę świstały w powietrzu, gdy dziewczynka zaciskała i rozluźniała paluszki. Matka niemal wyobraziła sobie ćmę, którą dziecko usiłuje schwycić. Lubiło ćmy i wszelkie owady, lecz kobieta nie pozwalała mu ich łapać. Były zbyt kruche i delikatne w swojej niebywałej wytrwałości, zupełnie jak jej córka. Wolała nie niszczyć niczego, co w jakikolwiek sposób się z nią wiązało. Nawet wspomnień, które pielęgnowała z zaborczą, nieznaną sobie troskliwością. Wspomnienia, tak. To one trzymały ją przy życiu, gnały naprzód, nie pozwalając zapomnieć o tym, co kiedyś… – Mamuś, dlaczego l-raz jest jasno, a rrr-az ciemno? – Matka niemal podskoczyła, zaskoczona dźwiękiem. Spojrzała na córkę, która znów zaczęła bawić się włosami, tym razem jednak bez śladu zdenerwowania. – Po co jest noc? – spytała dziewczynka z wahaniem, nie patrząc na matkę. Kobieta popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę zaskoczonym wzrokiem, a potem zaczęła tłumaczyć, plącząc się lekko, że słońce to wielka jasna kula, która w dzień oświetla ziemię i pozwala żyć różnym stworzeniom, a potem chowa się za horyzont i nastaje noc, a to wszystko dzieje się, ponieważ.... Jednak dziewczynka nie słuchała dalej. – Mamuś, pośpiewas? Pl...pr... uua, gł-łłupie słowo, no....pl-rosę? – wypowiedziało się wreszcie dziecko. – To wtedy będzie weselej i słońce sybciej wstanie... – Kobieta omal nie pokręciła głową, słysząc ten radosny szczebiot. Małe dziecko i jego naiwność. Szkoda, że kiedy dorośnie, nie będzie już taka. – Tak, malutka. Co śpiewamy? Dziewczynka zatoczyła rączką niekształtne koło. – O domu? – domyśliła się matka. Mała pokiwała energicznie głową, aż jasna grzywka zafalowała, okładając ją po czole. Zaczęła śpiewać. Z początku cichutko, prawie szeptem, a potem słowa starej piosenki, którą matka znała jeszcze z dzieciństwa, zaczęły stopniowo wypełniać izbę: '' '' Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj Zawsze pamiętaj o domu. Wspomnij miejsce, gdzie Wychowywałeś się. Piękne miejsce skryte gdzieś Wśród serca twego wzgórz. Dziewczynka słuchała zafascynowana. Zawsze, kiedy matka śpiewała swoim uroczym, ciepłym głosem, wypełniając melodią, piękną jak czarodziejska mgła cichy i pusty dom, wtedy było dobrze i bezpiecznie. Chciała, by tak było zawsze. Co dzień jasne słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, Co dzień rozpromienia szary, zimny świat. Od wieków noc spaloną słońcem ziemię chłodzi. Świat od wieków działa według znanych praw. Jak ten ptak, który wzbija się w przestworza, Tak i ty zawsze przemierzaj świat. Niech twa dusza będzie jak ten wiatr od morza: Radosna i odważna przez cały czas. Gdybyś nawet był daleko od domu, A twe życie stałoby się zbyt ciężkie, Zapamiętaj tę jedną, prostą pieśń, Zawsze wracaj tam, gdzie zostawiłeś serce. Gdziekolwiek będziesz, pamiętaj Zawsze pamiętaj o domu. Wspomnij miejsce, gdzie Wychowywałeś się. Piękne miejsce skryte gdzieś Wśród serca twego wzgórz. Nagle kobieta urwała, nasłuchując uważnie. Dziecko spało, oddychając miarowo, ale za oknem coś głośno i niepokojąco trzasnęło. Jakby pękająca belka stropowa albo coś w tym rodzaju. Czyżby coś się zawalało? Czy może mężczyźni wrócili z wyprawy w środku nocy i któryś z nich jak zwykle coś przewrócił? Dziwne. Odłożyła ostrożnie córkę do łóżeczka i podeszła do okna. Coś grzmotnęło o ścianę domu z taką siłą, że posypały się drzazgi, a ona odskoczyła i o mało nie wywróciła się do tyłu. Zatoczyła się na starą szafę i uderzyła w nią plecami, mocno obijając sobie łopatki. Syknęła, ale dźwięk utonął w kaskadzie grzmotów, gdy rozległo się kolejne uderzenie, a dom zatrząsł się w posadach. Z sufitu osypał się kurz, pozbijany w kulki przypominające żwir, ledwie paląca się świeca zgasła gwałtownie, a dom zaległa ciemność. Zanim kobieta zdążyła wrzasnąć ze strachu, usłyszała przytłumione męskie głosy. – Szybciej! – Alarm! Wszcząć alarm! Przypuścili atak na Berk! – Do broni! Do broni! – wrzeszczał ktoś ochryple. – Jasna cholera, Johann, pospiesz się! Kobieta poznała głos swojego męża. Zadrżała, a serce zaczęło walić jej w piersi jak oszalałe. Niewiele myśląc, porwała spod ściany topór i wypadła z domu. Krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem, ledwie słysząc własny głos. Na Berk rozpętało się piekło. Ryki smoków mieszały się z ludzkimi wrzaskami, tworząc upiorną, jakby samoistnie ryczącą kakofonię. Niewyraźnie sylwetki walczących ścierały się ze sobą: dźwięczała stal, błyskały ostrza mieczy. Ze wszystkich kierunków tryskała ciemna krew, ludzie padali wokół jak muchy. Kobieta wrzasnęła przeraźliwie, kiedy jakieś ciężkie ciało zwaliło się bezwładnie na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię, a gorący strumień ochlapał jej łydkę. Zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, spojrzała w dół i zemdliło ją. Ciemna plama krwi na getrach przypominała bezkresną otchłań, a strużki szkarłatnej cieczy wsiąkały w ziemię jak woda. '' Nie, błagam! Nie smoki! Nie teraz! '' Ohydne, łuskowate stworzenia, raz po raz lądowały z łoskotem na ziemi; wyjąc i rycząc rozorywały pazurami ciała walczących z nimi ludzi. Czarny smok przefrunął nad budynkiem zbrojowni, wysadzając dach w powietrze kulą rozpalonej do białości ognistej śliny. Chmura ognia towarzysząca eksplozji wbiła się szerokim, krwawym klinem w nocne niebo. Posypały się kawałki węgla, a gryzący dym rozpełzł się dookoła. Kobieta zaczęła kasłać, gorące powietrze parzyło jej gardło. Pomyślała o córce, zaczęła się cofać. Nagle poczuła gwałtowny dotyk i szarpnięcie, które posłało ją do przodu. – Nie, czekaj! – krzyknęła piskliwie, rozpoznawszy silną dłoń, która bezpardonowo odepchnęła ją na bok, sekundę przed kolejnym małym rozpryskiem ognia, który wybuchł w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała. Kobieta spróbowała jeszcze pochwycić ramię męża, zanim poślizgnęła się i upadła na kolana, a on odbiegł. – Zostaw, nie możesz…! Jej mąż starł się w walce z jakimś potężnym mężczyzną z czarną brodą. Wyglądał przy nim niemal żałośnie, jak drobny rycerzyk zamachujący się mieczem na kolosa, który jednym ruchem mógł skręcić mu kark. Obcy był dziwnie znajomy, ale kobieta nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie myśli o tym, kto to tak naprawdę jest. To było zbyt straszne, przerażająco oczywiste. Wiedziała, że to Drago Krwawdoń. Drago zobaczył ją i zarechotał głucho, wskazując coś nad jej głową. Ogromna, paskudna bestia leciała w jej stronę, szykując się do wystrzału. W gardle stwora uformowała się kula gorąca, jasna i pulsująca pośród nocy. Kobieta wrzasnęła przeraźliwie i rzuciła w niego toporem, ktoś przebiegł obok niej, usłyszała wołanie dziecka, potem ochrypły krzyk męża, kiedy miecz przebił ciało... Topór minął stwora o cal. Kobieta w ułamku sekundy dostrzegła, jak kula śmiercionośnej plazmy uderza w jej dom, zanim miażdżąca siła wybuchu uderzyła ją i odrzuciła daleko w tył, zupełnie jak jaśniejąca pięść. 'Rozdział pierwszy' Czasami zastanawiam się, czym byłby człowiek, gdyby nie miał nic, na czym mógłby się oprzeć. Gdyby wszystko zniknęło i zawaliło się pod nim, pozostawiając go w pustce, ślepego i bezradnego. Wówczas odpowiadam sobie, że prawdopodobnie stałby się czymś, co może unosić się samo i polegać tylko na sobie. Stałby się silny, nauczyłby się odbydowywać to, co runęło i tworzyć nowe, pełne nadziei historie... Zachowywałby się więc zupełnie inaczej niż ja teraz. Jedyne, czego istnienia jestem pewna, to ciemność otaczająca mnie ze wszystkich stron, ciężka i spowalniająca ruchy niczym stalowa zbroja, której nie potrafi się zdjąć. Obezwładniająca gęstość morza cieni sprawia, że do reszty tracę orientację, a cienka granica pomiędzy zachowywanym na co dzień zdrowym rozsądkiem a podszytą strachem i niepewnością paranoją rozpływa się tak łatwo, jakby nigdy nie istniało nic, co choć w ograniczonym stopniu zakreślałoby w świadomości ten mętny kształt, jakim jest pojęcie rzeczywistego świata. Jakby to, do czego przywykłam, było tylko ułudą, jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Okazuje się, że potrzeba tylko jednego niewielkiego ruchu, by zgasić źródło światła, zatrzeć punkt orientacji, aby ludzie zmieniali się w bezradne, wijące się wśród popiołów robaki. W zwierzęta złapane w pułapkę, których jedynym marzeniem jest skończyć wreszcie to wszystko i pogrążyć się w nieświadomości, różniącej się od pobytu w ciemności jedynie tym, że w pierwszym stanie nie myśli się ani o śmierci, ani o niczym innym. Śmierć już przyszła, przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość nie mają już znaczenia, jest tylko kojąca, wieczna cisza, gdzie nie jesteś już sam z własnym lękiem… Jaka szkoda, że nigdy żadna miłosierna strzała ani cios miecza nie skróci tych mąk. Ten, kto ci je zadaje, nawet nie pomyśli o tym, by cię ostatecznie dobić. Będzie się przyglądał, jak się męczysz tak długo, aż wykończą cię twoje własne upiorne wyobrażenia, gratulując sobie w duchu przebiegłości, która pozwoliła mu zamknąć cię w pułapce bez wyjścia. To najpaskudniejsze uczucie z możliwych: świadomość, że nie możesz uciec od tego, czego się boisz. Ja właśnie tak się teraz czuję. Nienawidzę się bać, nienawidzę tego od zawsze. Ciemność jest tak nieprzenikniona, że nie widzę własnych rąk, chociaż patrzę wprost na nie, a przynajmniej tak sądzę. Wydaje się niemal lepka, gęsta jak śmietana, ale jednocześnie bije od niej dziwny, lodowaty chłód. Wyciągam na sekundę rękę przed siebie, chcąc przekonać się, jak bardzo jest zimna, ale natychmiast cofam dłoń z okrzykiem. Mój głos ginie w przestrzeni, a ja przyciskam do piersi zdrętwiałe palce, z bezbrzeżnym zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że pokrywa je cienka warstewka lodowego osadu. Zimno tymczasem obejmuje mnie całą, zaczynam dygotać, trząść się na całym ciele, ale, niesłychane, robi mi się jeszcze zimniej niż przedtem. Próbuję uspokoić podrygujące w drgawkach ciało, ale organizm nie reaguje. Zimno aż boli, wbija się w moją skórę ostrymi igiełkami, doprowadzając mnie do szału. Lód na mojej prawej ręce w dalszym ciągu nie chce stopnieć. Gdzie ja jestem, do diabła? Usiłuję się poruszyć, chcąc choć odrobinę rozgrzać zdrętwiałe z zimna członki, kiedy dociera do mnie, że nie jestem w stanie. Oblepia mnie jakaś dziwna substancja o konsystencji na wpół zaschniętej gliny. Wiem jednak, że to coś nie ma z gliną nic wspólnego. To parzy. Moja oszroniona dłoń na krótki moment rozbłyska białym blaskiem, kiedy ciepło zaczyna promieniować na całe ciało. Robi mi się nieopisanie gorąco, ale powstrzymuję krzyk. Zamiast tego wpadam w niemą panikę, zaczynam się szamotać, za wszelką cenę chcąc się uwolnić, lecz doprowadzam tylko do tego, że skóra na całej swojej powierzchni zaczyna mnie niemiłosiernie piec, jak otarcie. Dookoła mnie unosi się para i słychać głośny, złowróżbny syk. Przez głowę przelatuje mi obraz gigantycznego węża, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że ta dziwaczna masa się roztapia. W jednej chwili znajduję się pod wodą. Ciecz zalewa błyskawicznie twarz, wdziera się do otwartych ust, oczu i nosa. Zaczynam machać nieskoordynowanie rękami, rozpaczliwym zrywem rzucam się ku powierzchni. Wrzeszczę z przestrachu, wypuszczając z ust tumany maleńkich bąbelków, potem zachłystuję się wodą, połykając unoszące się w niej drobiny. Jej obrzydliwy, słonawy smak zmusza mnie do zamknięcia ust i zaprzestania niepotrzebnego marnowania powietrza. I tak na niewiele się ono zda. Coś nieprzerwanie ciągnie mnie w dół, a zbawcza powierzchnia coraz bardziej się oddala. Duszę się, ostatkiem sił zabraniając sobie wciągnięcia wody do płuc. Jedna sekunda bolesnego bezdechu. Potem dwie. Trzy, cztery, pięć… '' Umieram. Odynie, ja umieram. '' Moja zaciśnięta krtań powolutku się rozluźnia. Woda zaczyna wciekać mi do ust. Nie mam siły tego powstrzymać, walczyć; świadomość czyhającej na mnie śmierci jest zbyt duża, zbyt przytłaczająca. Zamykam oczy, pozwalając, by moje ciało opadło w głębinę. Czuję, jak splątane włosy dotykają twarzy, unosząc się dookoła mojej głowy jak falująca, śliska aureola. Płuca palą mnie żywym ogniem, ostatkiem sił powstrzymuję się od wdechu. Pokusa jest jednak silna: wystarczy otworzyć usta, żeby wreszcie zabrała mnie śmierć. Tylko jedno małe poruszenie szczęk. Mogę to zrobić; oczywiście, że tak. Nikt przecież nie będzie mnie żałował. Mogę bezkarnie umrzeć, mogę odejść. Chcę o… Nagle czuję z tyłu silne mrowienie, promieniujące od łopatek w głąb ciała, a potem zawisam nieruchomo w wodzie. Otwieram z trudem oczy, po sekundzie stwierdzając, że płuca już mnie nie pieką, a ciemność ustąpiła na tyle, żebym mogła zobaczyć swoje dłonie i unoszące się w wodzie białe pióro. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się to tylko zwykłym wytworem mojego wyczerpanego umysłu, ale kiedy pióro muska mi przedramię, dociera do mnie, że jest prawdziwe. To biała lotka. Chwytam pióro w dłoń. Błyszczy jasno w ciemności, jak delikatny, biały płomyk świecy. Śnieżnobiałe włókienka poruszają się w rytm ruchów wody. Wpatruję się w lotkę jak zaczarowana, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że unoszę się do góry. Woda faluje wokół mnie, jakby coś ją ustawicznie młóciło, a ja cały czas przybliżam się do powierzchni. Zanim zdążę się zastanowić, jak to możliwe, umysł automatycznie podpowiada mi wytłumaczenie. '' Mam skrzydła. '' Odzywa się we mnie wola przetrwania. Pomagając sobie rękami, wytrwale płynę przez ciemną wodę, która przybiera odcień fioletu, a po chwili przechodzi w krwistą czerwień, miejscami także w lekko pomarańczową żółć, przywodzącą na myśl wczesny zachód słońca. Wydaje się przerażająca, ale ja nie czuję strachu, tylko bezradność, kiedy krwawa woda gęstnieje, a moje ruchy stają się coraz wolniejsze, aż w końcu opadam zupełnie z sił i znów zawisam w wodzie, kilka metrów od powierzchni. '' Czy to naprawdę jezioro krwi?, myślę. Wysuwam koniuszek języka, chcąc sprawdzić, czy krew jest prawdziwa. Ciecz smakuje cierpko jak metal. Wzdrygam się, uświadamiając sobie, że to najprawdziwsza posoka, która wciąż gęstnieje i pieni się, ściągając mnie w dół. '' Skąd to się tu wzięło? I jak mam się stąd wydostać?, zastanawiam się w panice i ta jedna myśl przekłuwa otoczkę zwątpienia. Wiem już, co mam robić. Muszę wreszcie otworzyć oczy. '' Trzy.'' Krew zaczyna się kotłować, gęstnieć jeszcze bardziej, jakby nie chciała mnie wypuścić. '' Dwa.'' Błyska i seria eksplozji uderza mnie w twarz. '' Jeden.'' Wracam. Uchylam powoli powiekę prawego oka, a wtedy zaskakująco jasne światło wbija się do niego, powodując ostry, piekący ból. – Ej! – syczę odruchowo, zasłaniając oko ręką. Oszołomienie sprawia, że nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się znajduję. Wiem tylko, że słońce, zwłaszcza o tej porze roku, nie powinno świecić tak jasno. Mdłe światło, o którym wiem, że jest słabe, dziwnym trafem oślepia mnie i przez chwilę nie mogę niczego dostrzec wyraźnie. Widzę tylko rozmazane kontury jakichś dużych, ciemnych przedmiotów, a nad sobą podzieloną na szerokie pasy płaszczyznę, coś jakby stół przykryty miękkim, szarym, postrzępionym obrusem. Gdzie jestem, u licha? Oko zaczyna łzawić, więc zaciskam powieki. W polu widzenia rozlewa mi się szkarłatna plama. Przypomina krew. Jezioro krwi… – Co za okropny sen – mamroczę do siebie, jeszcze nie do końca przytomnie. Chcąc się zorientować w sytuacji, macam wokół siebie dłonią, wyczuwając pod palcami coś miękkiego i delikatnego, wydzielającego słabą woń kurzu i popiołu. Kołdra. Stara, ciepła kołdra, o dobre dziesięć lat starsza ode mnie. Otrząsam się z odrętwienia, otwieram drugie oko, kiedy pierwsze przestaje mnie boleć. Wpatruję się w zasnuty pajęczynami sufit, brudne deski, poszarzałe ze starości belki stropowe. Kątem oka dostrzegam okno z uchylonymi okiennicami i rozumiem wreszcie, czemu tak mało intensywne światło wydało mi się zbyt jasne – zwykle moje okna są pozamykane na cztery spusty. Wiem też, że właśnie rozpoczyna się nowy dzień, a ja jestem w czymś, co niektórzy nazywają domem. Jednym ruchem zrzucam z siebie przykrycie i wyskakuję z łóżka, wspierając się na zbitym z sosnowych desek wezgłowiu, bose stopy opuszczając na nagą, zimną podłogę. Wiekowy mebel protestuje głośno, wydając przeraźliwy, ostry pisk. Krzywię się, kiedy dźwięk wwierca mi się w bok głowy, od strony prawego ucha. – Ciekawe, że ten grat jeszcze się nie rozleciał. Wszystko jest tak stare, że pewnego dnia obudzę się w ruinach, bo wszystko się posypie – komentuję zjadliwie, postępując krok naprzód. Podłoga chrzęści i jęczy, kiedy stare deski uginają się pod moim ciężarem. Przechodzę jeszcze o krok dalej, a wtedy jeden z obluzowanych paneli trzaska głośno jak wystrzał, a maleńkie drzazgi rozpryskują się wokół. W desce pojawia się podłużne pęknięcie, przez które widzę ciemną przestrzeń pod spodem, która w mroku pokoju wydaje się czarna jak kawałek onyksu. Parskam urywanym, nieco wymuszonym śmiechem, jednocześnie sięgając po spódnicę. Jest wykonana ze sztywnych, ściętych na kształt wydłużonego pięciokąta fragmentów skóry i wisi na oparciu krzesła, tak jak zwykle. Wciągam na siebie ubranie. Choć spódnica jest wąska i mało rozciągliwa, wchodzi niezwykle łatwo – wystarczy jedno pociągnięcie. Od kiedy pamiętam, niemal zawsze sypiam w ubraniu. Do snu ściągam tylko buty, wierzchnią spódnicę i odpinam od bluzki futrzany kaptur, a odkąd zaczęłam nosić zamiast bandaży podbite wełną ochraniacze na przedramiona, także i one lądują pod łóżkiem. Nauczyłam się tego od wujka, który przy każdej okazji powtarzał, że żołnierz musi być zawsze gotowy do walki, bez względu na to, gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy mówiłam, że to szaleństwo, ripostował zawsze tym samym: ,,Dzieciaku, wróg nigdy nie zaczeka grzecznie, aż ty zmienisz koszulę w kwiatki na tę w paski. Wolałabyś położyć się do łóżka w ubraniu i zdołać się obronić w razie niebezpieczeństwa, czy zginąć w koszuli nocnej, bo nieprzyjaciel cię zaskoczył?” Wypuszczam powietrze nosem. Miał rację, a jego dość dziwaczna zasada sprawdzała się wtedy, kiedy smoki były jeszcze naszymi największymi wrogami. Kiedy bestia, prawdopodobnie wygłodzony Koszmar Ponocnik albo jeszcze bardziej przerażająca Nocna Furia przelatywała rozwścieczona nad czyimś domem z zamiarem błyskawicznego, niespodziewanego i podejrzewam, że mało przyjemnego zamienienia go w kupkę dymiącego popiołu albo poszarpaną krwawą miazgę, wówczas wystarczyło tylko wsunąć buty na nogi, porwać spod ściany pierwszy lepszy topór z obowiązkowej w każdym domu kolekcji broni i już można było pędzić do walki z kradnącym wioskowe jedzenie intruzem. Teraz jednak, kiedy te majestatyczne, fascynujące stworzenia zwane smokami stały się naszymi wierzchowcami i najwierniejszymi kompanami, niegdyś święta dla mnie zasada nie znajduje już praktycznie zastosowania. Mimo to nie potrafię pozbyć się nawyku zdejmowania tylko części odzieży. Może tak jest lepiej. Ściągam sznurowadła ochraniaczy, najpierw prawego, potem lewego, nawet nie patrząc na to, co robię, pewnie z powodu dużej wprawy. Potem szapię za krawędź każdego z nich, chcąc sprawdzić, czy dobrze się trzymają. Nie umiem w zasadzie określić, po co noszę te ochraniacze. Może to za sprawą chronicznie niskiej temperatury panującej na Berk, a może tylko jako część stroju. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, upływający zbyt szybko czas nie pozwala mi rozwodzić się nad nieistotnymi szczegółami. Przeczesuję włosy palcami, odkrywając, że są splątane niczym wiecheć słomy. Rozplatam więc warkocz i splatam go na nowo, wodząc wzrokiem po pokoju. Poświęcam po sekundzie uwagi wschodniemu oknu, przepastnej dębowej szafie z niedomkniętym skrzydłem, potem biurku, na którym porozkładane są przybrudzone z wierzchu tabliczki, sterty pogniecionych papierzysk, kawałki połamanego węgla i niezwykle cenne szkło powiększające, przywiezione kiedyś przez kupców z dalekiego lądu, aż wreszcie spoglądam na prosty taboret, na którym stoi wypełniona wodą miednica. Z powierzchni wody spogląda na mnie jasnowłosa dziewczyna o wielkich jasnobłękitnych oczach, czego domyślam się sama, bo światło jest zbyt mało intensywne, by stworzyło na wodzie kolory. Dziewczyna w miednicy mruga, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Można by z powodzeniem uznać ją za ładną, ale jeśli przyjrzy się dokładniej, dziewczyna staje się nagle zbyt blada i zdecydowanie zbyt szczupła, wręcz anemiczna, jakby cierpiała na ciężką, nieuleczalną chorobę. To najwyraźniej moje odbicie, choć chciałabym mieć nadzieję, że ta chuda osoba, wyglądająca jak zagubiony dzieciak, a którą widzę na powierzchni wody, to nie ja, tylko ktoś inny. '' Jednak ja'', myślę bezwiednie, podchodząc do miednicy. Krzywię się, sztywnym ruchem odrzucam warkocz na plecy. Zanurzam dłoń w wodzie i mącę jej powierzchnię. Moja twarz rozpływa się i znika jak zmywane malowidło. Jak niewiele trzeba, by wymazać obraz, zwłaszcza tak nietrwały jak ten. Nazywają mnie Astrid Hofferson. Pięć miesięcy temu skończyłam dwadzieścia lat, jestem wyszkoloną wojowniczką, a mieszkam w tym domu od lat piętnastu, czyli przez trzy czwarte życia. Zupełnie sama żyję tutaj od półtorej dekady, od tego dnia kiedy… Kiedy zginął mój wujek, jedyna osoba, którą mogłam zaliczyć do swojej prawdziwej rodziny. Jedyna osoba, na której naprawdę mi zależało. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że kompletnie nie wiem, jak mam się teraz zachować. Psiakrew. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w rocznicę czyjejś śmierci ludzie nie mają w zwyczaju skakać z radości, z drugiej strony jednak minęło zbyt dużo czasu, by płakać za wujkiem. Nie płaczę zresztą od bardzo dawna i nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio budziłam się z krzykiem, kiedy śniło mi się, że znów umiera, ale... Dlaczego, kiedy przypominam sobie wujka Finna, mam przed oczami jedynie jego śmierć? Czy choć jeden raz nie mogę pomyśleć sobie: ,,Aleśmy się wtedy uśmiali, w życiu nie słyszałam lepszego dowcipu”? Czy ten znienawidzony dzień, w którym mój kruchy świat ostatecznie legł w gruzach, nigdy nie da mi o sobie zapomnieć? To było już tak dawno temu. Wujek Finn nie żyje, nie ma go. Już nigdy, przenigdy go nie zobaczę, nie usłyszę jego głosu. Już nie… '' On nie żyje, Astrid, rozumiesz…? '' Chcę zaprzeczyć, ale wiem, na ile jest to pozbawione sensu. Tak się niefortunnie składa, że rozumiem to doskonale i nie znoszę tej części mojego mózgu, która jako pierwsza stwierdziła najbardziej bolesny dla mnie fakt. Wujek chciał mnie chronić. Pamiętam to, jak mówił, że to nie jest moja walka. To, jak zasłonił mnie swoim ciałem, kiedy smok opadł ciężko na ziemię, jak próbował przekrzyczeć jego ryk, każąc mi zostać tam, gdzie byłam. Posłuchałam go. Byłam zbyt słaba, zbyt mała, żeby mu pomóc. Ale mogłam. Mogłam coś zrobić, pobiec tam, pozwolić, by bestia zabiła mnie zamiast jego. Wówczas nie byłoby mnie tutaj, nigdy bym nie dorosła. Czy to byłoby lepsze? Czy wujek powiedziałby mi kiedyś, kiedy już byśmy spotkali się po drugiej stronie, że dobrze postąpiłam, poświęcając się dla niego? Nie mam pojęcia. Ja jednak nic nie zrobiłam, absolutnie nic. Czy… czy w takim razie jestem współwinna jego śmierci? Krew uderza mi do głowy tak gwałtownie, aż zaciskam zęby. W jednej chwili zaczynam czuć się koszmarnie przybita, a przez głowę zaczynają mi przelatywać obrazy, wciąż nowe i nowe, tylko te, które chciałabym wymazać z pamięci: ohydny, świecący łeb Marazmora, padające bez życia ciało, mój wrzask – mieszaninę niedowierzania, rozpaczy i wściekłości. Próbuję zatrzymać te wspomnienia, ale jak zwykle ze znikomym rezultatem. Są tak silne, że niemal robi mi się niedobrze, mam zawroty głowy, po karku spływa mi kropelka potu. Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć, ryknąć na całe gardło. Świadomość, że nie mogę tego zrobić, potęguje tylko mój pełen bezsilności gniew. '' Przestań już, przestań natychmiast,'' rozkazuję sobie podświadomie. Dosyć tego. Nikogo nie potrzebujesz, Astrid Hofferson, rozumiesz? Poradzisz sobie, bo jesteś silna. Pamiętaj, że jesteś silna. ''' ' Muszę wyjść, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Odruchowo kieruję się do schodów, ale nie zauważam rozłożonych przy łóżku butów, wiec potykam się i padam jak długa. Rozlega się trzask łamanej deski i jęk bólu, kiedy z całej siły grzmocę łokciem w podłogę. Ból jest koszmarny, aż oczy zachodzą mi łzami. Oddycham niespokojnie, próbując rozmasować obite miejsce. Wizje ustąpiły, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy. Nie miewam ich często: czasem przychodzą, kiedy indziej znów nie, lecz zawsze te same, bolesne jak ukąszenie owada i sto razy bardziej irytujące. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że ze wszystkiego, co pamiętam, zostały prawie wyłącznie te makabryczne obrazy – większość dobrych wspomnień po prostu wyparowała z mojej głowy, tak jakby moje życie zaczęło się dopiero po śmierci wujka, kiedy razem z nim umarła dawna Astrid. Tamtej mnie już nie ma. Przejeżdżam sobie ręką po włosach, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo jestem żałosna, rozpamiętując bez końca przeszłość, której nie mogę zmienić. Oto jestem ja – żałosna, zagubiona, głupia dziewczyna, próbująca wzbudzić w samej sobie poczucie nieistniejącej winy. Wspaniała postać, doprawdy wspaniała – w każdym calu zaprzeczająca pojęciu prawdziwego wikinga. Po cichu wściekając się na samą siebie, próbuję dźwignąć się z podłogi, lecz wówczas zauważam wybitą przez siebie dziurę. Przez przełamany na dwoje panel prześwituje ciemna, zakurzona przestrzeń. – Jasny gwint! – bluzgam wściekle, wpatrując się w powstałe uszkodzenie. – Co za parszywa, bezużyteczna sta… – nie kończę, bo uświadamiam sobie, że przecież pod podłogą nie powinno być żadnych wolnych przestrzeni, zwłaszcza, że mój pokój znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze. Przegroda nie wydaje się duża, ma szerokość równą mniej więcej szerokości mojej dłoni i długość odpowiadającą długości mojego przedramienia. Wydaje się precyzyjnie wymierzona. Czyżby ktoś zrobił ją tu celowo? Przysuwam się bliżej i mrużę oczy, próbując dostrzec, co się w niej znajduje. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że tkwi tam jakiś przedmiot. – Paranoja – mruczę do siebie, by otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia. Przez moment biję się z myślami, czy wyjąć tę domniemaną rzecz i już mam zamiar zwymyślać się od wyobrażających sobie niestworzone cuda idiotek, ale w końcu pokusa zwycięża. Wsuwam dłoń pod złamany panel i podważam go, niemal go wyłamuję, po czym sięgam do wnętrza przegrody, Moją rękę obleka chłodne, przesiąknięte kurzem powietrze. Sięgam głębiej. Aż się zachłystuję, kiedy pod palcami wyczuwam jakiś gładki w dotyku, chyba płaski przedmiot. – Ożeż ty… – mruczę bezwiednie, w środku aż gotując się z ciekawości. Próbuję wyciągnąć tę rzecz, a kiedy się nie udaje, wyrywam deskę, dość boleśnie kalecząc sobie palce i unoszę przedmiot do światła. Mrugam kilkakrotnie, zaskoczona. To, co trzymam w ręce, to wycięte z ciemnego drewna pudełko, zamykane na coś w rodzaju zatrzasku. Tego typu znalezisko nie zszokowałoby mnie tak bardzo, gdyby nie miało wbudowanego w mechanizm zatrzasku zamku szyfrowego. Zamek szyfrowy. Ktoś kiedyś pokazywał mi coś takiego: w masywną, przypominającą okucie obudowę wbudowane były pierścienie z wygrawerowanymi liczbami, które należało ustawić w odpowiedniej konfiguracji. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd wzięło się na Berk to cudo; podejrzewam, że przywlókł je skądś Johann Kupczy, morski handlarz, jak na mój gust dosyć nieprzyjemny i podejrzany typ. Wujek tłumaczył mi potem, że takich zamków używa się, aby ukryć coś cennego, tak jak państwowe dokumenty albo inne drobiażdżki o wysoce wątpliwej wartości, dziwnym trafem uznawane powszechnie za ważne. Skoro tak, to… Co jest w tym pudełku? I, co ważniejsze, do kogo należało? Oglądam skrzyneczkę dokładnie, mrużąc oczy i, niczym odpowiedź, dostrzegam coś na bocznej ściance, wyrżnięty w drewnie prosty napis. '' Własność Finna Hoffersona. Nieupoważnieni niech trzymają łapska przy sobie. Za tekstem narysowana została strzałka wskazująca kierunek w dół. Obracam pudełko i parskam śmiechem, kiedy dostrzegam dopisek: '' Zrozumiałeś, Johann?'' I kolejna strzałka, tym razem w lewo. Znów obracam pudełko i niemal przegapiam napis, wykonany znacznie mniejszymi niż pozostałe runami. Mrużę oczy, próbując przeczytać informację. '' Z pozdrowieniami dla siostrzenicy – otwórz, kiedy przyjdzie czas.'' ,,Otwórz, kiedy przyjdzie czas”… Czyli kiedy? Teraz, natychmiast? Na to wygląda. Próbując uspokoić bijące szybko serce, obracam pudełko z powrotem tak, że przed oczami staje mi pokryty warstewką kurzu i wieloletniego osadu zamek. Sycząc, kiedy metal mrozi mi otarte palce, wycieram zamek najdokładniej, jak mogę, żeby zobaczyć nieco już wytarte znaki, każdy na kolejnym segmencie nierównego, podzielonego na węższe obręcze pierścienia. Obręczy jest osiem: ustawione są jednakowo, tak, że przez otwory widać puste pola. Przygryzam w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. Aby otworzyć pudełko, muszę tak ustawić pierścienie, żeby cyfry utworzyły jakieś hasło, w tym wypadku ciąg liczb Bębnię palcami w pokrywkę skrzynki. Zadanie byłoby trochę łatwiejsze, gdybym miała jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, choćby pierwszą cyfrę. Obracam jeden z pierścieni. Liczby przesuwają się w okienku, od jednego do dziewięciu, potem znowu widzę puste pole, które postanawiam nazwać zerem. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę tylko segmenty, na których są cyfry, i tak mam do wyboru kilka tysięcy możliwych kombinacji. Czuję, jak zaczyna narastać we mnie frustracja. Minie wieczność, zanim dowiem się, co skrywa wieczko tej skrzynki i jak bardzo to coś jest ważne, skoro wymagało opatrzenia skrytki zamkiem szyfrowym. Postanawiam wypróbować pierwszą możliwość. Obracam zacinające się pierścienie tak, by utworzyły kombinację. 12345678. Pudło. Pierścienie natychmiast ustawiają się w pozycji wyjściowej. Zagryzam zęby, próbuję znowu. Pudło, podobnie jak kolejne dziesięć prób. – Cholera – mruczę, kiedy po raz kolejny przez otwory migają puste pola. – To bez sensu. Jakie może być to nieszczęsne hasło? Mam kompletną pustkę w głowie, nie mam pojęcia, jak znaleźć rozwiązanie. Swego czasu miałam się za osobę o dość prężnym umyśle, ale najwyraźniej popełniłam błąd. Prycham z irytacją. Kiełkuje we mnie przemożna chęć rzucenia tego wszystkiego w diabły, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że tak łatwo nie mogę się poddać. To ostatnia okazja, żeby zrobić cokolwiek dla wujka Finna. Może naprawdę mu zależało, żebym znalazła te skrzynkę, może ukrył w niej coś istotnego? Coś, co w jakiś nieokreślony sposób wiązałoby się z tym, czego nie zdążył zrobić za życia? Wiem, że nie mogę go zawieść, po prostu nie mogę. To byłoby niehonorowe, tchórzliwe i zwyczajnie złe. Mimowolnie zaczynam się zastanawiać nad tym, jakich liczb wujek mógłby użyć jako szyfru. Może to jego wiek, ulubiony miesiąc w roku, liczba smoków, które w życiu widział, które pokonał? To nie może być zbyt trudne, w innym wypadku nie kazałby mi tego otwierać… A może jest? Może wujek przecenił moje możliwości, zadał mi zbyt trudną zagadkę? Nie mogę tego wykluczyć. Mam jednak niejasne wrażenie, że odpowiedź jest wręcz nieprzyzwoicie prosta. Taka jak ta, która właśnie przyszła mi do głowy. – Ostatnia próba – szepczę do siebie, po czym wolno ustawiam pierścienie w najprostszą kombinację, jaką tylko mogę sobie wyobrazić. 13101103. Trzynasty października tysiąc sto trzeciego roku, moja data urodzenia. Najbardziej idiotyczne rozwiązanie, na jakie mogłam wpaść. Może dlatego czuję się, jakbym dostała czymś twardym w skroń, kiedy słyszę, jak coś pyka cicho, a zaraz potem mechanizm się odblokowuje. 'Rozdział drugi' To, co właśnie kotłuje mi się w umyśle niczym kłęby duszącej pary, to nic innego, jak wciąż wzbierająca, gorzka fala rozczarowania. Jest tak potężna, że czuję, jak strużka dławiącej, okropnej w smaku żółci podpływa mi aż do gardła. Przełykam głośno ślinę, próbując wypuścić powietrze z płuc we w miarę spokojnym wydechu. Pomaga, choć nie do końca, bo w dalszym ciągu czuję paskudne łupanie dudniącej w żyłach krwi, jak złośliwego śmiechu. Pustka – to jedyne słowo opisujące odkrytą przeze mnie tajemnicę. Zamek szyfrowy, który cudem udało mi się otworzyć, skrywał jedynie odrobinę stęchłego, przesiąkniętego zapachem drewna powietrza, które buchnęło mi w twarz, kiedy pierścienie odblokowały mechanizm, a wieko uniosło się z cichym, niemal szyderczym jękiem. W tym momencie odkrywam, że nie cierpię woni starego drewna. '' Co to za głupia sztuczka?,'' przemyka mi przez głowę. Mimowolnie obracam pudełko, jakby w nadziei, że coś, czego dotąd nie dostrzegłam teraz z niego wypadnie. Nie ma tam jednak niczego, co mogłoby wypaść, może z wyjątkiem drobinek kurzu. Jestem skonsternowana. Czy skrzynka z zamkiem szyfrowym była tylko jednym z żartów wujka? Próbą, która miała pokazać, na ile jestem sprytna, inteligentna? Czy tylko twórczym zajęciem, jak kiedyś lubiłam o nich mówić; jednym z wymyślonych przeze mnie niedorzecznych sposobów zabicia czasu? Przypominam sobie nagle, że wujek często zadawał mi podobne zagadki. Zwykle były to zadania sprawdzające logiczne myślenie, polegające na tym, że wujek chował różne przedmioty w najbardziej wariackich miejscach, jakie tylko przyszły mu na myśl, a ja miałam je znaleźć je w jak najkrótszym czasie. Zwykle zajmowało mi to kilka, najwyżej kilkanaście minut, zanim zdążyłam przewrócić do góry nogami cały dom w poszukiwaniu ,,drobiazgów”, jak nazywał je wujek Finn, i przybiec do niego ze znaleziskiem. Znaleziska były to małe przedmioty, z których ucieszyłaby się chyba każda kilkuletnia dziewczynka: kamień pokryty misternymi wzorkami, kolorowe pióro, srebrna moneta, garść jagód; kiedyś nawet zdarzyło mi się odnaleźć żywą mysz, która uciekła, gdzie pieprz rośnie, kiedy wyciągnęłam po nią rękę. Jednak… jakie znalezisko mogłabym odkryć teraz? Kamienie, piórka – owszem, są ładne, ale prędzej uznałabym je za niepotrzebne graty niż coś, co człowieka może ucieszyć. Mam się za dorosłą, więc dawne, dziecięce przyjemności już mnie nie interesują. W takim razie jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem byłoby to, że tym razem nie miałam znaleźć absolutnie niczego. Żart. Zwykła, niepotrzebna mistyfikacja. I to nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiedy odkrywasz, że oto nabito cię w butelkę. Nie cierpię tego typu sytuacji. Przysięgam, że ich nie cierpię. Odkładam pudełko na podłogę i krzywię się, kiedy pusty dźwięk rozbrzmiewa w martwej ciszy. Rozglądam się po zacienionym pokoju, czując dziwny ucisk w brzuchu; mam dziwne wrażenie, że stare, nieruchome meble wibrują, zupełnie jakby śmiały mi się w twarz, czemu w zasadzie się nie dziwię, biorąc pod uwagę moją naiwność. Obracam głowę w stronę okiennicy, obserwując maleńkie kłaczki pozlepianych zanieczyszczeń i pyłu, wirujące w powietrzu jak lekki, wczesny śnieg. Przymykam oczy. – Idiotka z ciebie, Astrid – mówię do siebie, na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając dłonie, i zaskakuje mnie prawdziwość tych słów. W tym momencie uświadamiam sobie, że mam rację: dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, która przejmuje się jakimś bezwartościowym, pustym pudełkiem, doprawdy zachowuje się niedorzecznie. Marszczę lekko nos, kiedy znienacka czuję przypływ rozbawienia. Rozczarowanie znika, jak ręką odjął i mam wielką ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Trzęsąc się od dziwnej wesołości, wstaję z podłogi i podchodzę do miednicy z wodą, zręcznie omijając wybite w podłodze dziury. Unoszę łokieć, na który upadłam i z mojego gardła dobywa się dziwny dźwięk, ni to śmiech, ni to sarknięcie, kiedy widzę jego odbicie. Domyślam się, że jest czerwony, w ciemniejszych punktach szkarłat przechodzi w purpurę, tam, gdzie pod skórą zebrała się krew z pękniętych naczyń. Naprawdę jestem szalona, bez dwóch zdań. Dusząc chichot, wracam na środek pokoju i nie bez pewnej niechęci podnoszę z ziemi nieszczęsną skrzyneczkę. Choć mam ochotę cisnąć nią w przypadkowym kierunku, nie robię tego, i oglądam ją jeszcze raz, powoli i dokładnie, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po wyrytych płytko w drewnie napisach, delikatnie połyskującym metalowym okuciu i okienkach, w których wciąż widnieją ustawione przeze mnie liczby, czarne runy na kremowożółtych polach. Muszę przyznać, że ten, kto wykonał ten zamek, nie tylko wykazał się inteligencją i pomysłowością, bez wątpienia miał też jakiś zmysł estetyczny: w metalu wyżłobione są ozdobne, misterne wzorki ułożone w dwie linie tworzące ósemkę, oplatające zamek jak girlanda. Przywodzą na myśl dwie rzeki, które krzyżują się i mieszają, by potem znaleźć ujście w jednym jeziorze, kotłującej się spirali spienionej wody… Gwałtownie wypuszczam powietrze nosem, bo nagle kojarzę to koło z czymś jeszcze, czymś bliższym prawdy. Kwiat. To, z czym łączą się te linie, to kwiat. Zastanawia mnie to, więc postanawiam przyjrzeć się bliżej. Warstwowo, niemal koncentrycznie ułożone metalowe płatki przylegają do wierzchołka dużej wypukłości, tuż pod pierścieniami zamka szyfrowego. Wcześniej nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, ale teraz dociera do mnie, że coś tu jest nie tak. Może i w zamku szyfrowym powinno być uwypuklenie skrywając mechanizm, ale na pewno nie aż takie. Do diabła! Serce niemal wyskakuje mi z piersi, kiedy spoglądam jeszcze raz, tak uważnie, jak tylko mogę i pomiędzy płatkami, tuż przy samym łączeniu, dostrzegam liczbę trzy. Delikatny znak jest tej samej barwy, co metal okucia i w pierwszej chwili biorę to tylko za przywidzenie, jednak prawda jak zwykle okazuje się inna. '' Trzy'', powtarzam automatycznie w myślach'', trzy.'' Wskazówka. W głowie kiełkuje mi nowy, szalony pomysł, więc zaczynam przeszukiwać pozostałe płatki i natrafiam na kolejne symbole, ukryte w kolejnych rzędach, niemal jeden pod drugim. Jeden z nich to okrąg, cienki i nieco nierówny. Następny jest tak niewyraźny, że aż muszę podejść do okna i otworzyć okiennice, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć, i dopiero wtedy, kiedy wyciągam rękę daleko przed siebie, a silny wiatr zaczyna targać mi włosy, dostrzegam delikatnie wyrysowany, prosty klucz. Aż zagryzam wargi, kiedy umysł podsuwa mi rozwiązanie. Czy to może być aż tak proste, tak nieskomplikowane…? Czy trzy obroty wystarczą, żeby wreszcie odkryć resztę tajemnicy? '' Jeśli tym razem niczego nie znajdę, dam sobie spokój'', obiecuję sobie, uruchamiając znowu zdrowy rozsądek, po czym ostrożnie ujmuję w palce brzegi kwiatu i przekręcam w lewo, trzy razy, zaskoczona tym, jak gładko się przesuwa. Niemal odruchowo, bez udziału umysłu, podstawiam rękę pod wypukłość. W samą porę, by złapać srebrną kulę wielkości bryłki węgla, która z cichutkim tąpnięciem upada mi wprost na dłoń. *** Do paska spódnicy mam przytroczoną miękką, skórzaną sakiewkę. Zwykle noszę w niej kilka drobnych przedmiotów, które mogłyby mi się przydać: kawałek pergaminu, kilka połamanych, wąskich bloczków węgla, zaostrzonych na jednym końcu, za pomocą których piszę, klucz od domu, mały, płaski kamień. Do niedawna brałam też ze sobą małą lunetę, ale podczas jednego z codziennych, obowiązkowych patroli niechcący zniszczyłam ją, kiedy przyrząd upadł mi na ziemię i roztrzaskał się o skały. Oprócz tego wszystkiego zabieram ze sobą broń. Nieistotne, czym by to nie było, ważne, aby było dosyć ostre i mocne, mogące zadać przynajmniej powierzchowną ranę. Bez choćby małego sztyletu nie ruszam się z domu, choć w zasadzie nie mam się czego obawiać, zwłaszcza, kiedy jestem na Berk. To takie przyzwyczajenie, coś w rodzaju obowiązku, z którego nie umiem zrezygnować. Zwykła skaza wojownika. Krzywię się lekko, bo, nie wiedzieć czemu, to określenie mi się nie podoba. Pewnie dlatego, że od kilku lat nie jestem prawdziwą wojowniczką, choć za taką się mam. Tak naprawdę ta osoba, która teraz ściska w dłoniach chłodną kulę metalu, a którą jestem ja, to tylko marna karykatura, żałosna skorupa, pozostałość tego, kim byłam wcześniej. Tamta dziewczyna, wiedziona bólem, nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty, zniknęła na zawsze, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczułam, że w gruncie rzeczy nienawidzę walki, wiele, wiele lat temu. Ta świadomość mną wstrząsa, podobnie jak to, że po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zaczynam odczuwać nieokreśloną tęsknotę za dawną mną, za tą brutalną, bezwzględną, opuszczoną dziewczyną, której jedynym marzeniem jest to, żeby wszyscy zostawili ją w spokoju, pozwalając robić to, co sama uważa za słuszne. Żeby wszyscy się od niej raz na zawsze odczepili. '' Chciałabym… chciałabym znowu być tamtą Astrid. Przecież…'' Dopiero po sekundzie dociera do mnie, co właśnie przyszło mi do głowy i w tym momencie czuję tak ogromny wstyd za własne okropne myśli, że aż ciemnieje mi przed oczami i muszę chwycić się krawędzi biurka, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Serce tłucze mi się w piersi, boleśnie obijając się o żebra, kiedy przed oczami staje mi wielki, okolony kołnierzem jadowitych kolców łeb Wichury, mojej smoczycy, najwspanialszego, najbardziej inteligentnego i oddanego Śmiertnika Zębacza, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. Potem obraz zmienia się i z głębi mojego umysłu wyłania się szczupła, przystojna twarz z błyszczącymi jak dwie złote monety zielonymi oczami, wpatrującymi się we mnie z wyrazem rozbawienia i dziwnej powagi jednocześnie. Bezwiednie układam usta, żeby wypowiedzieć imię Czkawki, kiedy w głowie kształtuje mi się ostateczna myśl: '' Czy naprawdę porzuciłabym tych dwoje? Wolałabym żyć w samotności niż wśród przyjaciół?'' – Oczywiście, że nie – warczę, wbijając paznokcie w krawędź blatu tak mocno, że powstają płytkie wyżłobienia w kształcie półksiężyców, a koniuszki palców rozdziera mi ostry ból. – Oczywiście – powtarzam, jakbym chciała przekonać sama siebie. Pomaga na tyle, żeby palce rozluźniły się tak, by paznokcie przestały mi pękać pod naporem twardego drewna. Dość. Już dosyć. Sztywnym, pełnym wściekłości na samą siebie ruchem zgarniam z blatu kilka drobiazgów i wpycham je do woreczka przytroczonego do pasa, potem wrzucam do niego tajemniczą metalową kulę. Przykucam i otwieram szufladę, chcąc włożyć do niej opróżnione pudełko, kiedy nagle rzuca mi się w oczy niewielki, oprawny w czarną skórę notes ze srebrnymi okuciami na kantach, pokrytymi warstewką śniedzi. Bardzo dziwne, nie zauważyłam go wcześniej. Ten fakt mnie zaskakuje, bo nie przypominam sobie, żeby w moim domu znajdowała się jakakolwiek rzecz, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam na oczy. Próbuję wykombinować, skąd go tu przywlokłam albo kto mi go dał, ale, dziwna rzecz, zupełnie mi się to nie udaje. Wyjmuję notes z trzeszczącej szuflady, i z czystej ciekawości zaglądam na pierwszą stronę. Jest pusta. Przewracam kruche, pożółkłe ze starości kartki w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, wertuję stronice od okładki do okładki. Notes jest pusty. Nauczona wcześniejszym doświadczeniem, kartkuję książeczkę jeszcze raz, strona po stronie, nie dostrzegam jednak niczego, żadnego dopisku, runy czy choćby odcisku palca. Kręcę głową, rozczarowana. To tylko czysty notesik, nic więcej. Nagle, na samym brzeżku kartki zauważam słowa, drobny szlaczek napisu. Mrużę oczy, usiłując odczytać drobne, proste pismo: '' Własność osobista Finna Hoffersona- Jeśli czytasz te słowa, to znaczy, że w Twojej głowie znajduje się coś więcej niż pustka.'' Na moich wargach wykwita cień lekkiego uśmiechu. Cały wujek, myślę nieco melancholijnie, zabierając się do czytania reszty tekstu. '' Piętnastego marca, w piętnaście lat od ataku Bestii, o siódmej rano wejdź tam, gdzie śpiewają ptaki, by odczytać abezymutowe słowa, a dowiesz się tego, czego nie wiedzą inni. –'' Tym razem to nie żart, Astrid. Piętnasty marca tysiąc dwudziestego trzeciego roku. Dzisiaj. Dokładnie piętnaście lat od ataku Marazmora. '' Ożeż.'' Podrywam głowę i kieruję wzrok ku oknu. Na podstawie nikłej ilości światła wnioskuję, że musi być około piątej rano. Dociera do mnie, że mam mało czasu. Trochę zbyt mało. Łapię w prawą dłoń klucz od domu i zeskakuję na schody. Mam wątpliwości, czy powinnam szukać kolejnej dziwnej poszlaki. Wujek napisał, że tym razem sprawa jest poważna, ale nie mam na to żadnej gwarancji. Co, jeśli to tylko kolejna próba? Mam świadomość, że niewiele rzeczy wujek uznawał za tak ważne, żeby robić z nich wymagające rozwikłania tajemnice, jednak nie potrafię pozbyć się blokujących mój umysł oporów. Co jeśli, co jeśli... W końcu postanawiam przemóc się i po raz kolejny zaryzykować, chociaż umysł zdecydowanie mi to odradza. Przełykam ślinę. To już ostatnia z zagadek, którą się dzisiaj zajmuję, ''obiecuję sobie, tknięta dziwnym przeczuciem, że to kolejne przyrzeczenie, którego nie dam rady dotrzymać. *** Sekwencja maleńkich, niemal niesłyszalnych chrupnięć wgryza mi się we wnętrze głowy uporczywym, na dłuższą metę nieco irytującym wibrowaniem. Cichutki, zgrzytający dźwięk cyny trącej o żelazo rozpełza się dookoła niczym dym wydobywający się z komina. Drobniutkie skrobnięcie – jedno, drugie. Potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. '' Chrup, chrup, CHRUP. Mam wrażenie, że są zdecydowanie zbyt głośne jak na dźwięk towarzyszący ostrożnemu zamykaniu drzwi. Lekko pordzewiały klucz obraca się w zamku tak opornie, jakbym usiłowała zamieszać nim w kuble smoły. Nie mogę jednak nacisnąć mocniej, z obawy przed zablokowaniem zamka, albo, co prawdopodobne, przed złamaniem tego starego ustrojstwa. Kostki palców bieleją mi po raz ostatni, kiedy wreszcie kończę zamykanie domu i wyszarpuję zacinający się w otworze klucz. Fukam z irytacją. Może powinnam w końcu zwrócić się do Pyskacza, naszego najlepszego kowala i mechanika, z prośbą, żeby obejrzał ten paskudny zamek. Umyślnie ignoruję jednak brzęczący w mojej głowie głosik, przypominający mi, że kowal sam zaproponował mi reperację mechanizmu, a ja jak zwykle odmówiłam, wykręcając się stwierdzeniem, że jakoś się utrzyma. ''Miałam rację, staroć trzyma się w dalszym ciągu, tyle że najprawdopodobniej posypie się lada dzień. Niech to piorun trzaśnie. Fala dziwnych, niezbyt przyjemnych wibracji rozlewa mi się z tyłu głowy, promieniując w głąb czaszki, niczym zogniskowana w płomieniu energia cieplna, wibrująca i przenikająca przez skórę, jak wtedy, kiedy przystawi się rękę do paleniska odrobinę za blisko ognia. Już mam ochotę potrząsnąć głową, żeby odpędzić okropne uczucie, kiedy dotyka mnie dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinnam tego robić. Zastygam w miejscu, pozwalając, by słuch zaczął wyłapywać najdrobniejsze dźwięki. Czuję dotyk zimnego wiatru na policzkach i odsłoniętych częściach ramion, ale prawie tego nie dostrzegam, skupiając całą uwagę na wsłuchiwaniu się w otoczenie. Delikatne szuranie nóg na oszronionej ziemi ledwie zdąża musnąć mi wnętrze ucha, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że ktoś obserwuje mnie od tyłu. '' Wróg. Krew automatycznie uderza mi do głowy, odwracam się gwałtownie i celuję końcówkę klucza w intruza, przeklinając w myślach oczywistą marność tej broni. Uświadamiam sobie, że ciężko będzie mi się obronić, mając do dyspozycji jedynie stary klucz i zaczynam odruchowo wymyślać inne sposoby, by umknąć niebezpieczeństwu. Umysł w jednej sekundzie podpowiada mi tysiące możliwości obrony, postępuję krok do przodu, gorączkowo próbując namierzyć nieprzyjaciela. Unoszę wyżej klucz i zaciskam na nim palce aż do bólu, ignorując natrętną myśl, że wyglądam idiotycznie. '' Ratuj się,'' komenderuje umysł, broń się, walcz. Chcę przytaknąć i rzucić się natychmiast na wroga, ale nagle coś mnie powstrzymuje, tak, że aż się zatrzymuję. Pierwsza od kilkudziesięciu sekund rozsądna myśl pęka mi w głowie jak pęcherzyk powietrza wydostający się z wody, a przekonanie, że najlepsze, co mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji, to przystanąć i się rozejrzeć, rozpryskuje mi się do wnętrza czaszki, kompletnie wypełniając myśli. '' Do diabła, z kim ja mam walczyć?, przelatuje mi przez głowę. ''Przecież jestem na Berk. Jestem w domu, zupełnie bezpieczna, więc może… '' – Astrid, wszystko z tobą w porządku? – odzywa się nagle jakiś głos, w którym wyczuwam mieszaninę zatroskania i bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia. Od razu się jeżę, gotowa do ataku, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że znam ten głos. Jest łagodny, niezbyt niski. To jeden z niewielu głosów zaliczanych przeze mnie do miłych, tych, które zapamiętałam z przeszłości. Dopiero w tym momencie do mojego mózgu dociera informacja, że ten, kto stoi przede mną na drodze, to nikt inny, tylko Wiadro, jeden z członków Straży, drużyny pod moim kierownictwem. – Wszystko gra? – Mężczyzna podchodzi na kilka kroków, tak, że znajduje się w moim polu widzenia i świdruje mnie uważnym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, targając lekko długie, jasne wąsy, po czym poprawia zsuwające mu się na czoło wiadro, które, nie wiedzieć czemu, nosi na głowie w charakterze hełmu. Ręka z kluczem opada mi tak, że ostra końcówka odrapuje mi lewe udo, ale niemal tego nie zauważam, tak bardzo jestem pochłonięta własnym wstydem. Jak mogłam do tego stopnia stracić zdolność logicznego myślenia, żeby uznać przyjaciela za wroga? Czy instynkt przetrwania wyrobiony wieki temu ma nade mną aż tak wielką władzę? Chciałabym zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, ze to nieprawda, ale w tej chwili nie mam pewności. Czy to ja panuję nad instynktem, czy też on nade mną…? Po raz kolejny zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jestem słaba. Jestem jak zaszczute, przerażone zwierzę, które gryzie swojego karmiciela, bo kiedyś ktoś je skrzywdził. Które nie potrafi nikomu zaufać; umie jedynie atakować, rozszarpywać przeciwnika pazurami i powalać go na ziemię, zanim ten zdąży się zorientować, ranić jak najdotkliwiej tylko po to, by samemu się zostać zranionym. Tchórz. Parszywy tchórz. Oto kim jest Astrid Hofferson. Odchrząkuję lekko, wściekając się na piekące mnie policzki. Muszę jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do porządku, inaczej sama stanę się zagrożeniem dla wioski jako rzucająca się na wszystkich po kolei wariatka. Prostuję się i spoglądam Wiadro prosto w oczy, jak przystało na dowódcę drużyny. Próbuję nadać sobie wygląd surowego szkoleniowca i rzucić na powitanie jakimś dziarskim tekstem, ale kiedy już otwieram usta, żeby szorstko się odezwać, dopada mnie fala wyrzutów sumienia i zamiast tego wydaję z siebie dziwny, zjeżdżający dźwięk, który natychmiast się urywa, kiedy ostro przywołuję się w myślach do porządku. Oddycham głęboko. '' Powiedz coś, głupia. No dalej, powiedz mu coś. – Przepraszam za to – mamroczę na tyle głośno, by Wiadro usłyszał. – Niezbyt dobrze się czuję. Chyba nie jestem dzisiaj sobą . Staram się nie skrzywić, kiedy dociera do mnie mój własny głos, tak bardzo jest mi on w tym momencie obcy: niepewny, chrapliwy i łamiący się lekko, znamionujący wyjątkowo kiepskie kłamstwo. Wygląda na to, że tylko na tyle mnie stać: na żałosne wytłumaczenie, w które nikt nie uwierzy. Widzę jednak, że w oczach mężczyzny miga coś na kształt zrozumienia. – Kłopoty? – pyta ciepło. Potakuję, nie znajdując lepszej odpowiedzi. – Nie martw się, Astrid, to minie. – mówi serdecznie mężczyzna, a mnie robi się bardzo, bardzo głupio, choć nie umiem określić, z jakiego dokładnie powodu. – Tylko teraz się tak tym przejmujesz, potem będziesz się z tego śmiała. – Poklepuje mnie uspokajająco po ramieniu. Zmuszam się do uśmiechu, usiłując sprawić, żeby wypadł naturalnie, ale chyba niezbyt mi to wychodzi. Wiem, że Wiadro stara się jak może, by mnie pocieszyć i jestem mu za to niepomiernie wdzięczna, ale w tej chwili ostatnie, czego potrzebuję, to dobre rady innych. Korzystam z nich tak rzadko, jak to tylko możliwe, uznając większość za czczą gadaninę, więc w tym momencie dodatkowo mnie irytują. Wiadro nie spuszcza ze mnie uważnego wzroku. – A co się tak naprawdę stało? – pyta ostrożnie, a w jego głosie wyczuwam ledwie skrywaną ciekawość i coś jakby troskę. Widać, że naprawdę chce mi pomóc i stara się rozegrać sprawę ostrożnie, tak żeby nie zajść zbyt daleko, nie wejść w zakazaną strefę. Cenię go za ten takt, ale nie tylko. Wiadro jest kimś w rodzaju dobrego ducha Berk: zawsze uczynny, nie potrafi przejść obojętnie obok kogoś w potrzebie, stara się jakoś ratować sytuację, kiedy jest napięta. Tyle, że ja nie potrzebuję jego interwencji. – Nic takiego. – Macham protekcjonalnie ręką. – To tylko taki dziwny niepokój… – Przełykam ślinę, starając się rozluźnić zaciśnięte gardło. Pozwalam sobie na dwa głębokie oddechy. – Tylko niepokój. – powtarzam, mając nadzieję, że to go przekona, iż wszystko jest ze mną w jak najlepszym porządku. Lubię Wiadro, to fakt, ale nie ufam mu na tyle, żeby się zwierzać. Nie powiem mu prawdy, nie ma mowy. Staram się nie zwracać uwagi na szyderczy głosik szumiący mi w głowie i przypominający, że w zasadzie nikomu nie ufam na tyle, żeby opowiadać mu o swoich lękach. Wiadro zaprzestaje wyciągania ode mnie informacji i zaczyna grzebać w kieszeniach ciemnobrązowej kurty. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ma ją na sobie. Zwykle jej nie nosi, jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest naprawdę mroźno. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest mi piekielnie zimno. Rozcieram energicznie ramiona, potem spoglądam ponad spadzistymi dachami domów w poszarzałe od chmur niebo, jednocześnie obserwując obłoczek pary unoszący się z moich nozdrzy. Opuszczam głowę i napotykam wzrokiem cieniutką warstewkę śniegu na ziemi, spływającego po drobnych kamyczkach żwiru, którym jest wysypana uliczka i osadzającego się na okiennicach i parapetach. Smoków nigdzie nie widać, ludzi tym bardziej nie. Jesteśmy tylko ja i Wiadro. Zaczynam się nagle zastanawiać, co właściwie on tutaj robi o świcie. Czyżby również miał w planach oblecenie wyspy dla zabicia czasu? Mam ochotę zapytać go o to, ale po chwili zastanowienia rezygnuję. Lepiej nie. – Wybierasz się na patrol? – pyta mnie Wiadro, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Mhm – przytakuję bez zastanowienia. Chciałabym już sobie pójść, ale wiem, że byłoby to paskudne z mojej strony, zwłaszcza, że Wiadro jest dla mnie tak sympatyczny. – Latasz codziennie i to bladym świtem – zauważa Wiadro, mocując się z jakimś dużym pakunkiem, który zaklinował mu się w jednej z obszernych kieszeni kurty. – Wiem, że lubisz się włóczyć o świcie, ja też to lubię… ale czy naprawdę nie możesz sobie zrobić dnia przerwy? Przemęczasz się, jesteś blada jak trup. Któregoś razu po prostu zlecisz ze smoka i połamiesz gnaty, bo nie będziesz się mogła utrzymać . Już mam zaprotestować z oburzeniem, kiedy dociera do mnie, że Wiadro mówi życzliwie, nie po to, żeby mi dokuczyć, a poza tym, muszę niechętnie przyznać mu rację, jedna nie pokazuję tego po sobie. Zamiast tego postanawiam zareagować adekwatnie do sytuacji. – Najwyżej mnie poskładacie – rzucam lekko, na co mężczyzna parska urywanym, cichym śmiechem. Wyszarpuje wreszcie pakunek zza pazuchy, po czym rozwija go i moim oczom ukazuje się brązowa, zaokrąglona bryła. Chleb. – Chcesz trochę? Sam piekłem – zachwala, prezentując mi bochenek niczym handlarz na targu. – Jasne – odpowiadam, nieco zaskoczona propozycją, Nagle uświadamiam sobie, że nie zabrałam ze sobą nic do jedzenia. Sięgam do sakiewki. – Potrzebujesz noża? Patrzy na mnie, jakbym właśnie wypowiedziała jakieś wyjątkowo obrzydliwe przekleństwo. – Co ty mi tu insynuujesz, Astrid? Że niby ja nie noszę ze sobą noża, podstawowego wyposażenia? Czy ty zapominasz, że mówisz do wikinga? – Udaje naburmuszonego, ale wiem, że zwyczajnie sobie żartuje. Zręcznie dobywa noża, po czym odkrawa od bochenka sporą przylepkę i podaje mi ją. – Dzięki – mówię z wdzięcznością. Przez chwilę przyglądam się prezentowi, po czym odrywam palcami kawałek i wkładam go do ust, odkrywając, że jest nawet niezły w smaku. Co prawda, wydaje się trochę zbyt gąbczasty i nie zaszkodziłoby doprawić go odrobiną ziół, ale jest zupełnie możliwy do zjedzenia. Przełykam kęs, po czym chowam resztę chleba do sakiewki. Wiadro tymczasem wsuwa bochenek z powrotem do kieszeni. Przypadkowo dotykam wepchniętej do sakiewki kuli i przypominam sobie, dlaczego tu jestem. Muszę znaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki, a czas ucieka. – To… może ja już pójdę – mówię, poskubując paznokieć palca wskazującego prawej dłoni. – Muszę… no wiesz… się pospieszyć – bąkam wymijająco. – Nie tłumacz się, błagam. – Wiadro krzywi się zabawnie. – Koszmarnie ci to wychodzi. Nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu, który rozlega się w ciszy poranka niczym dźwięk dzwonka, całkiem miły dla ucha. Chyba lubię się śmiać. – Dzięki za chleb – mówię znowu, odwracając się. – Do zobaczenia… kiedyś tam. – Trzymaj się, pani dowódco. – Mężczyzna znów poprawia zjeżdżające mu na czoło wiadro, po czym przygląda mi się przez chwilę, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, jak dokładnie ma to zrobić. Chrząka cicho. – Unikaj zbędnych przygód, zgoda? Odchodzi, zanim zdążam zapytać, co ma na myśli. We oddali majaczy jego rozmyta, potężna sylwetka, malejąca z każdym krokiem i przypominająca statek znikający w mlecznobiałej mgle. Na ten widok przechodzi mnie dziwny dreszcz, aż coś wibrującego promieniuje mi w górę kręgosłupa. Odwracam się szybko i zaczynam biec przed siebie, cicho jak duch, przy akompaniamencie chrzęszczących mi pod nogami drobnych kamyczków, wśród kropelek wody związanych lodowatą mgłą, dokładnie taką, jaka spowijała mnie we śnie. Uciekam, choć tego nienawidzę; nie chcę jednak czekać, aż znowu dopadną mnie myśli i wspomnienia, których nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. Gdzieś przede mną, w górze, miga niewielki cień, ale jestem zbyt zajęta ruchem, odpowiednim stawianiem stóp i oddechem, by zwrócić na niego uwagę. * * * Powietrze staje mi w płucach na ułamek sekundy, potem wolno prześlizguje się wzdłuż dróg oddechowych, łaskocząc mi wnętrze gardła, a potem wciskając się od środka do nosa. Płuca trochę mnie pieką, w gardle czuję nieprzyjemny, drapiący ucisk wywołany wdychaniem lodowatego porannego powietrza. Chciałabym otworzyć usta i wykonać głęboki wdech, ale nie robię tego, tylko powoli wydmuchuję klin gorącego oddechu, starając się dyszeć przez nos, chociaż i tak trochę pary wydostaje się przez półotwarte usta i zmienia w mały wirujący obłoczek, który rozlewa się i znika w powietrzu, kiedy tylko wypływa na zewnątrz. Oddycham cicho, bardzo cicho. Nie chcę spłoszyć stworzenia, które przycupnęło przed drzwiami smoczej stajni i przygląda mi się błyszczącymi, czarnymi jak onyks oczami. Ptak jest doprawdy przepiękny. Jego lśniące jak lustro, hebanowe, gładkie pióra drżą lekko na wietrze, który stroszy je co chwila i podrywa do góry. Ostry, ciemnoszary dziób kontrastuje z miękkim pokryciem piersi kruka i niemal idealnie pasuje do złowieszczo zakrzywionych szponów, zdobiących jego łapy. '' Cudowny'', myślę bezwiednie, postępując malutki krok do przodu. Od zawsze kochałam ptaki, choć nie umiem wyjaśnić dlaczego. Kiedy byłam małą, może czteroletnią dziewczynką po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam kruka. Pamiętam to, jak zatrzymałam się niczym zaczarowana, obserwując, jak zwierzę oczyszcza dziobem pióra z kawałków mchu i szpilek świerkowych, po których wcześniej skakało w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Niewiele myśląc, wypróbowałam umiejętność, którą odkryłam rankiem tego samego dnia i zagwizdałam cicho, starając się, by brzmiało to jak najbardziej po ptasiemu. Melodyjny, wysoki odgłos rozdarł ciszę, niczym śpiew ptaka wśród szumiących drzew. O mało nie roześmiałam się z radości. Wyszło doskonale. Stworzonko przestało doprowadzać się do porządku, obdarzając mnie uważnym spojrzeniem bystrych oczu i przyskoczyło do mnie na około pół metra. Zagwizdałam jeszcze raz, trochę głośniej. Tym razem skoczyło na jeszcze większą odległość, po czym przeszło kilka kroków w moim kierunku, ostrożnie stawiając na ziemi wyposażone w ostre szpony łapy. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że jeden z pazurów jest krótszy niż pozostałe. Złamany. '' Och, biedactwo…'' Zachwycona tym, że kruk ośmielił się do mnie podejść, przykucnęłam, ale zrobiłam to zbyt gwałtownie i ptak odskoczył do tyłu na metr, wymachując nieskoordynowanie skrzydłami i krzyknął, skrzekliwym, ostrym głosem. Skarciłam się w myślach za nachalność, i zachowując się już trochę spokojniej, zagwizdałam po raz trzeci, jednocześnie wyciągając do niego rękę. '' Chodź, chodź do mnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy…'' Przyskoczył, wyciągnął z zaciekawieniem głowę. Spojrzał mi do wnętrza dłoni i wydał z siebie krótki, dziwnie szczekający dźwięk. Był zawiedziony, że nic dla niego nie mam. Zaśmiałam się, cichutko, tak żeby go nie wystraszyć. Serce biło mi szybko, ale było to przyjemne uczucie, dziwnie uspokajające. '' Dobry z ciebie ptaszek, prawda…?'' – Wynoś się! – krzyknął ktoś tak nagle, że omal nie przewróciłam się do przodu. Kruk zakrakał przenikliwie, po czym z szybkością błyskawicy poderwał się do lotu i zniknął pomiędzy koronami drzew jak cień. Zostało po nim tylko kilka rozrzuconych na ziemi, czarnych jak węgiel piór. Byłam zła i zawiedziona, że wujek przepłoszył mojego kruka. Chciałam zapytać, czemu zachował się tak paskudnie, ale zastanowiło mnie, to co wujek zrobił z piórami ptaka: rozgarnął wilgotny mech, położył pod nim pióra, wstał i kilka razy udeptał je nogą, a później otarł but o rzadką trawę, zupełnie, jakby wszedł na coś obrzydliwego. Odwrócił się do mnie, przewieszając łuk przez ramię, minę miał surową, a palce zaciskał na strzale, gniotąc białą lotkę. Z jego oczu wyczytałam zmartwienie, choć, dziwna rzecz, nie mogłam zarejestrować informacji o ich kolorze ani o ułożeniu rysów jego twarzy, tak jakby nosił maskę. Nagle zrobiło mi się tak bardzo wstyd, że aż coś zawibrowało mi w koniuszkach palców. – Przepraszam, wujku – powiedziałam cicho, kołysząc się w przód i w tył na piętach. – Ja nie… Złagodniał. Westchnął ciężko i objął mnie ramieniem. Czułam, jak napięcie opuszcza jego ciało, niczym powietrze ulatujące z pękniętego pęcherzyka. – Lubisz ptaki, prawda? – spytał w taki sposób, jakby chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nie jestem chora. Przytaknęłam, mając przed oczami obraz kruka, który tak śmiesznie podskakiwał, który przyglądał się temu, co mam w ręce, który podszedł do mnie tak blisko, jak jeszcze żadne zwierzę. – Rozumiem cię, sam za nimi przepadam. Ale kruki to co innego, skarbie. Prawie zawsze nazywał mnie skarbem. Używał tego określenia nawet częściej, niż mojego prawdziwego imienia. – Dlaczego, wujku? Przecież są takie urocze! Zaśmiał się dziwnie, z rezygnacją. – O tak, są. Pamiętaj tylko, że zwykle różne rzeczy, zwierzęta i ludzie nie są takie, na jakie wyglądają. – Pogłaskał mnie z roztargnieniem po głowie. – Kruki to nietypowe ptaki. Lepiej ich unikać… – Zmarszczył nagle brwi, zupełnie jakby zorientował się, że powiedział mi za dużo. Uśmiechnął się słabo, lecz nie udało mu się pozbyć z tego imitującego uśmiech grymasu sztuczności, co wstrząsnęło mną nie mniej, niż gdyby mnie uderzył. Wujek Finn nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak… nieszczerze, tak kłamliwie. – Następnym razem po prostu zostaw je w spokoju, zgoda…? Ale przecież… '' Wracam do rzeczywistości, próbując skupić wzrok na kruku. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wujek tak nie znosił tych ptaków. Fakt, kradły jedzenie i wydawały nieprzyjemne, chrapliwe odgłosy, ale na pewno nie były tak wielkimi szkodnikami jak smoki. Może napawały go niepokojem, dlatego, że… Że przylatywały rzadko, a kiedy tak się działo, zawsze musiało się wydarzyć coś złego. Napaść smoków. Pożar. Atak… Wróg… Mimo woli uważniej przyglądam się krukowi, tknięta jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem. Odruchowo mocniej zaciskam ręce, tak że półdługie paznokcie wbijają mi się we wnętrze dłoni. Mój umysł otacza ciasna, wypełniona podejrzliwością bariera. Próbuję przeniknąć wzrokiem małe ciałko ptaka, chcąc dostrzec coś niecodziennego i potencjalnie niebezpiecznego, ale nagle odkrywam, że pomimo starań ciągle widzę przed sobą inteligentne, piękne stworzenie, w oczach którego dostrzegam niepokój, dla którego to ja jestem wrogiem. Wariuję. Jestem ewidentnie szalona, skoro doszukuję się zagrożeń w niewielkim ptaku i wierzę w jakieś idiotyczne, niezgodne z prawdą przesądy. Powoli kucam, starając się nie patrzeć ptakowi w oczy i wyciągam dłoń ze złączonymi ciasno palcami. Przez chwilę zbieram się w sobie, chcąc przypomnieć sobie, jak się gwiżdże, po czym wypuszczam powietrze przez zęby i nucę zaimprowizowaną, kilkunutową melodyjkę, tak jak szesnaście lat temu, podczas jednej z wycieczek w głąb puszczy, choć mój głos brzmi zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, mniej pewnie. Znów się udaje. Kruk z zaciekawieniem przekrzywia głowę i zbliża się na krok, potem na dwa, trzy i tak dalej i dalej, aż w końcu znajduje się przy mojej dłoni. Przygląda mi się, a ja odnajduję w jego oczach, jakiś dziwny, niezwierzęcy wyraz, zupełnie jakby patrzył na mnie człowiek uwięziony w ciele ptaka. Serce szarpie mi się w piersi, ale zmuszam się do pozostania w bezruchu. Puls momentalnie zwalnia, kiedy powtarzam sobie, że to tylko mały, niegroźny ptak. Nie jest w stanie zrobić mi krzywdy. Dopiero teraz zauważam ułamany pazur u jego lewej łapy. Tamten kruk też taki miał, to był chyba nawet ten sam pazur. Kruk zachowuje się, jakby znał mnie od dawna, a przynajmniej już wcześniej widział. '' Czy to możliwe, żeby…? Kruki żyją po kilkanaście lat, ale żeby aż…? Nie zdążam nawet dokończyć myśli, kiedy kruk wydaje przenikliwy krzyk i rzuca się ku mnie jak opętany. Błyskają pazury, a ja odruchowo zasłaniam twarz przedramieniem, i macham drugą ręką na oślep, rozpaczliwie próbując się obronić. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą rejestruję, zanim wszystkie dźwięki giną w moim pełnym zaskoczenia okrzyku, a kruk zatapia mi pazury w ciele, jest to, że jakimś cudem w niego trafiłam. 'Rozdział trzeci' Nie obawiam się widoku krwi. W ciągu swojego życia widziałam jej sporo: strużki czerwonej, gęstej, gorącej cieczy spływające z zadrapania, rany kłutej lub ciętej, czasem z czyjegoś nosa lub wargi, powoli cieknące po ręce, nodze, twarzy; nieraz skapujące aż na ziemię, tworzące małe kałuże, kiedy indziej wsiąkające w płótno bandaża niczym woda wchłaniana przez glebę. Nie są straszne, choć wielu takie się wydają, jednak szczerze nie znoszę ich oglądania. Kojarzą mi się z bólem, strachem i cierpieniem, bo ich upływ wcale nie przynosi ulgi, tak jak stopniowe uspokajanie się lub cieknące z oczu łzy - wręcz przeciwnie, podsyca panikę i wywołuje trudne do opanowania zdenerwowanie. Wszystko to, czego nigdy nie nauczyłam się znosić. I to, czego chciałabym oszczędzić innym, jednak udaje mi się to żałośnie rzadko. Pewnie dlatego cieszę się z faktu, że tym razem pokazała się tylko odrobina krwi. Przynajmniej takie mam przeczucie, sądząc po znikomym, szczypiącym bólu lewej ręki, który może znamionować jedynie niewielkie draśnięcie. Pewności jednak nie mam i to mnie trochę niepokoi, chociaż nie tak, jak napad szału u tego zwariowanego ptaka. Przez chwilę siedzę na ziemi, próbując otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia blokującego ruchy, jednak mój mózg pracuje w szaleńczym tempie: niemal czuję głuche łupanie krwi w skroniach. Przez świadomość przelatuje mi ogromna ilość myśli, a prawie wszystkie związane są z poszukiwaniem odpowiedzi na pytanie, co strzeliło do głowy temu biednemu, szalonemu stworzeniu. Nie mam pojęcia, czego mógł się przestraszyć ani czym go zdenerwowałam. Być może popełniłam ten sam błąd, co kiedyś: byłam zbyt gwałtowna, za bardzo nachalna. Marszczę brwi, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że to bzdura, bo jedynie cicho, łagodnie zagwizdałam, a kruk sam do mnie przyskoczył. Nie mógł się więc mnie bać – zwierzęta są w tym względzie o wiele mądrzejsze niż ludzie, nie wchodzą celowo w sam środek niebezpieczeństwa. Może zwiodła go zatem niepewność w moim głosie? Pomyślał, że nie może mi udowodnić swoją wyższość, atakując mnie? Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Nie przewidział, że w odwecie ja zadam mu cios pięścią. Nic nie tłumaczy jednak tego, jak kruk wrzasnął na mnie, kiedy go uderzyłam, jego dziwnego zachowania ani złowieszczego, niezdrowego blasku płonącego w czarnych ślepiach. Wyglądał jak opętany cierpieniem człowiek albo jak zwierzę, które jest przez kogoś… kontrolowane. ''Szkolone. A może zmuszone. '' '' '' Banialuki!, ''rzucam wściekle w myślach. Mam szczery zamiar powstrzymać kolejną falę wyrzutów, zanim znów wgryzą mi się w głowę, ale do umysłu i tak przecieka tych kilka krótkich, głupich zdań, których wcale nie chcę słuchać: ''Doprawdy, muszę przestać wymyślać niestworzone, nielogiczne historie. Mam dwadzieścia lat i nie jestem już dzieckiem. Najwyższy czas dorosnąć. Krzywię się, kiedy dociera do mnie, że jak zwykle mam rację, jednak jestem zła sama na siebie. Pewnie dlatego, że ni diabła nie wiem, jak doprowadzić się wreszcie do porządku. Wznoszę nieprzepuszczalną barierę wokół swego umysłu, zanim mózg zdąży dorzucić coś o dobrych radach dotyczących życia, których nieudolnie usiłuję udzielać innym, serce jednak w dalszym obija mi się o żebra, kiedy z trudem się podnoszę. Mięśnie ramion napinają mi się tak, jakbym usiłowała podnieść gigantyczny ciężar, ale moje ciało jest tak ciężkie, że przyjmuję ten fakt bez większego zaskoczenia. Zaciskając zęby, przerzucam ciężar ciała na stopy i ląduję na kolanach, a potem lekko chwiejnie wstaję. Dotykam w roztargnieniu policzka. Ledwie ciepły, pomimo szybkiego pulsu. Prostuję się szybko i staję przed gigantycznymi wrotami podziemnego hangaru, w którym mieszczą się smocze stajnie. Surowe okucia z ciemnego, zaśniedziałego metalu wbite są niczym zęby w brunatne płaty drewna. Obok wielkich drzwi jeżą się niebezpiecznie ostre, żelazne części mechanizmu otwierającego. Są zatrzaśnięte. Nic zresztą dziwnego: od pewnego czasu ostrożność mieszkańców Berk wielokrotnie wzrosła. Na pieczy stajni i składu broni postawiono strażników, czuwających nad porządkiem i nikt nie ma prawa otworzyć wrót hangaru przed wyznaczoną godziną, szóstą rano, jeśli nie chce, żeby zostało to odebrane jako próba ataku na wyspę. Ja jednak nie mogę czekać. Inną sprawą jest, że jako dowódca drużyny mam nieco poszerzony zakres uprawnień, bo patroluję granice. Nie mam jednak pewności, czy wykraczają one aż tak daleko, zwłaszcza, że w tym tygodniu przekroczyłam wyznaczony zwiadowcom limit trzech przedterminowych wejść do hangaru, skrupulatnie zanotowanych przez wartownika. Przesuwam językiem po spierzchniętych wargach, pełna wątpliwości. I tak mam zapewnione o jedno wejście więcej niż przeciętny obywatel, poza tym jestem dowódcą straży. Nie powinnam łamać zasad. Jednak… Rozglądam się ostrożnie, strażnika nigdzie nie widać. Czuję, jak cieniutki strumyczek krwi płynącej z zadrapania poszerza się, kiedy kręcę wielkim kołowrotem, uruchamiając mechanizm otwierający. Tryby szczękają złowieszczo, ale w końcu powstaje około piętnastocalowa szczelina. To nieduży otwór, lecz jestem na tyle chuda, że bez trudu wślizguję się do środka. Będąc już wewnątrz, opieram się o masywne drzwi, próbując je jak najbardziej dopchnąć do siebie. W stajni panuje półmrok, po ciemnych ścianach pełgają jaskrawopomarańczowe ogniki bijące z zawieszonych pod sufitem latarni Powietrze jest ciężkie od pyłu, bliskości granitowych skał, zapachu słomy, sadzy i smoczych odchodów i wypełnione odgłosem trących o siebie łusek, równego, sennego posapywania i tlącego się w gardzielach stworów syczącego, półpłynnego ognia. Cicho jak duch kieruję się na środek obszernego palcu, mrużąc oczy w słabym świetle wyszukuję wzrokiem sylwetę mojej smoczycy. Spoglądam w stronę śpiących w przegrodach smoków. Dostrzegam gładkie, zielonożółte łuski i uśpione głowy Jota i Wyma, mieniące się szkarłatem, unoszące się w rytm oddechu boki Hakokła, wielki, pokryty guzkami łeb Sztukamięs, Gronkla o malutkich skrzydłach. Niektóre zwierzęta śpią, inne przypatrują mi się leniwie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jeszcze inne mnie ignorują. Oto smoki – piękne, inteligentne stworzenia, które nieodwracalnie zmieniają życie obcujących z nimi ludzi. Nagle rejestruję jakiś ruch, błyskają pomarańczowo nakrapiane skrzydła. Jednemu ze smoków najwyraźniej znudził się odpoczynek. – Wichura! – nawołuję cicho smoczycę, tak aby nie wywołać niepotrzebnego rwetesu. Dostrzega mnie i przez jej ciało przechodzi fala entuzjazmu. Kiwając na boki najeżonym kostnymi sztyletami ogonem, zeskakuje dwie kondygnacje w dół, lądując tuż przede mną i omal mnie nie wywraca, wycierając się o mnie wielkim łbem. – Ejże! – chichoczę, drapiąc ją na szyi, tuż za zdobiącym jej łeb kołnierzem kościanych kolców. – Uspokój się, wariatko, lecimy na patrol! Na słowo „patrol” zwierzę zaczyna się rozglądać za siodłem i po chwili cofa się zdziwione, gdy dostrzega, że nie chowam go za plecami. – Nie mam go tutaj. – Rozkładam ręce jakby na znak potwierdzenia. – Jest w twoim boksie, o tam. – Pokazuję palcem. Wichura zna ten gest, czasem nawet przynosi mi siodło w zębach, co znacznie ułatwia przygotowanie, nie licząc tego, że potem muszę czyścić sprzęt z lepkiej śliny. Teraz jednak straciła zainteresowanie siodłem i zajmuje się obwąchiwaniem mojej lewej ręki, trącając mnie wilgotnym nosem. Z jej żółtych oczu wyczytuję pytanie. – Ach, to nic – mówię bez przekonania i patrzę kątem oka na ramię, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że miałam wielkie szczęście. Szpony kruka rozdarły w dużej części materiał ochraniacza, lekko tylko uszkadzając skórę. Jednak krew z małej ranki zdążyła już utworzyć czerwoną plamę na wełnie. – Szlag by to trafił – wzdycham. Smoczyca wysuwa z pyska koniuszek szorstkiego języka, po czym najdelikatniej jak może przytyka do zranienia, zlizując krew i pokrywając mi ramię warstewką ciepłej, odkażającej śliny. Drgam, ale nie z powodu lekkiego szczypania ranki, a z zaskoczenia. Coś takiego jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło. Wichura odsuwa się, zadowolona z siebie, po czym przenosi na mnie figlarny wzrok. '' Założę się, że teraz jest o wiele lepiej'', zdaje się mówić. Parskam śmiechem, po czym, obejmuję ją za szyję, przytulając policzek do twardych, błękitnych łusek. – Dzięki, mała. Ten kruk… – Milknę nagle, kiedy uderza mnie fala nieprzyjemnych doznań. Zdejmuję ręce z szyi Wichury i opieram się o jej bark, ona zaś przypatruje mi się uważnie. Wreszcie trąca mnie w łokieć. '' Hejże, a cóż to za ponura mina, strażniczko?, mówią jej ślepia. ''Uszy do góry, przed nami nowy dzień pełen nudnych, codziennych zajęć! – Dzięki, Wichurka – mówię do niej, poklepując ją lekko po boku. – Ty to zawsze potrafisz mnie postawić do pionu. Tylko jakby ktoś się interesował, milczysz jak grób, jasne? – zastrzegam niepotrzebnie. I tak nikogo to nie obejdzie. Kłamię. Jest jeden taki, który na pewno zainteresuje się bardziej, niżbym tego chciała. Czkawka. Pomimo usilnych starań nie udaje mi się powstrzymać uśmiechu rozlewającego się na twarzy. Czkawka. Odważny, inteligentny, szlachetny chłopak. Jedyna osoba, którą bez chwili wahania mogę uznać za swojego prawdziwego przyjaciela. Jedyny człowiek, który wie o mnie więcej, niż to, co pokazuję na co dzień, ale i tak nie… Perspektywa zmienia się w ciągu jednej sekundy i świat staje na głowie. Zanim zdążam się zorientować, dlaczego znalazłam się do góry nogami, czuję, jak Wichura napina mięśnie i podrywa się do lotu. – Wichura! – Mam wrażenie, że krzyk stacza mi się z żołądka jak ołowiana kula i wybucha na zewnątrz, o wiele zbyt głośny, niż pozwalałaby na to dyskrecja. – Zatrzymaj się, do stu piorunów! Nie słyszy mnie, albo nie chce zastosować się do polecenia. Szalenie zadowolona z siebie, wydaje krótki, wibrujący, triumfalny ryk, łypie na mnie żółtym okiem, a potem w niemożliwie szybkim tempie oblatuje plac, wzlatuje w górę, opada, skręca przez środek i zaczyna całą zabawę od nowa, obnosząc mnie wokół placu jak trofeum, uważając jednak, żeby przypadkiem nie roztrzaskać mi czaszki o kamienne ściany. Moje włosy ciągną się po ziemi, zbierając kurz jak miotła, a zmieniające się wciąż odwrócone obrazy przyprawiają mnie o zawrót głowy. Jest ich tak wiele, że mój mózg nie nadąża z rozróżnianiem nowych widoków, w panującym wszędzie półmroku niemal nie widzę różnicy między jasnym brzuchem Wichury a ciemnym sufitem, podłogą a drzwiami zagród, wiadrem a lampionem; nie umiem zdefiniować, co jest bardziej nieznośne dla mojego ciała: prędkość czy wysokość, która zresztą nie jest zbyt wielka, bo moja głowa znajduje się najwyżej pół jarda nad ziemią… Jedno okrążenie wokół dziedzińca, dwa, trzy, zwrot, kolejny; okrążenie, lot w górę, w dół, jeszcze jeden zwrot, i jeszcze, i jeszcze… – Wichura! – próbuję ponownie, ostrzej, kiedy noga zaczyna mi drętwieć i jednocześnie mrowić, ale zwierzę nie reaguje. Nie powinnam być zdziwiona, w końcu nie rozumie połowy tego, co do niej mówię, ale mimo to mam znikomą, słabiutką nadzieję, że uda mi się nakłonić ją do lądowania. Niepotrzebnie jednak się staram, bo smok wcale nie ma zamiaru mnie puścić. Z desperacją macham rękami, próbuję złapać nogę stwora i wdrapać się na grzbiet, ale smoczyca kręci się tak, że nijak nie mogę uchwycić jej pokrytej łuskami łapy i opadam w dół jak bezwładna kukła. – Puść mnie, do jasnej cholery! Natychmiast! – chrypię, usiłując odkaszlnąć flegmę spływającą mi do gardła. – Słyszałaś!? Co cię napadło? – próbuję nie pokazać po sobie, że tak naprawdę doskonale to wiem: Wichura próbuje mi dać nauczkę za dekoncentrację i nie postawi mnie na ziemi, dopóki nie obiecam, że więcej się to nie powtórzy – O nie, złotko! – krzyczę do niej, próbując zawrzeć w tym ochrypłym dźwięku cały swój upór i nieustępliwość, tak jakby mój surowy ton mógł skłonić smoczycę do posłuszeństwa. Niezgrabnie zakładam ręce na piersi. – Nie ma mowy, nie przyznam ci racji, rozumieee…! Wydaję krótki okrzyk, kiedy podłoga oddala się od mojej głowy w błyskawicznym tempie. Wirując jak burzowa chmura na silnym wietrze, Wichura wzlatuje na wysokość dwóch kondygnacji i zawisa w powietrzu. Zaciekawione smoki bombardują mnie spojrzeniami wielkich oczu, jakbym była wyjątkowo apetycznym kąskiem, po który wystarczy tylko podlecieć. Przełykam ślinę, a serce wali mi jak młotem, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że do ziemi mam dobrych dziesięć jardów. – Wichurka, nie wygłupiaj się! – chichoczę nieco histerycznie, próbując ignorować pulsujący ból głowy, spowodowany zbyt dużym napływem krwi do mózgu. – Przecież jestem twoją panią, pamiętasz? Nie możesz mnie zrzucić, jasne? – mówię tak spokojnie jak tylko mogę, choć serce nadal odbija mi się o żebra. Przez ciało smoczycy przetacza się cichy pomruk. – Jasne? – powtarzam i o mało nie wrzeszczę, kiedy Wichura leciutko rozluźnia chwyt i zsuwam się o kilka cali w dół. Dziesięciojardowy upadek i rozbicie się o kamienie. Wichura może i nie byłaby zdolna do spełnienia swojej subtelnej groźby, ale to smok, nieprzewidywalny, nieobliczalny smok. Postanawiam wreszcie skapitulować. – Dobra! – wrzeszczę do niej, wymachując wściekle rękami – Wcale mnie nie zrzucisz i ja doskonale o tym wiem, ale niechże ci już będzie! Nie będę się więcej rozpraszać i myśleć o tym, o czym nie powinnam! Obiecuję! Słyszysz, gadzie jeden, obiecuję! Wichura wzdycha lekko, jakby z zadowoleniem, po czym kilkoma silnymi machnięciami skrzydeł dobija do swojej półki, siada na skale i rozluźnia utrzymujące moją prawą nogę szpony. Upadam w dół i ląduję na kupie słomy, zapadając się w nią niczym kamień wrzucony w stos pierza. – Czasem naprawdę cię nie lubię, wiesz? – mówię, wypluwając trociny, które bardzo dziwnie smakują, jak przypalone drewno. Smok ryczy krótko i ostro, a potem doskakuje do mnie i oblizuje mi twarz mokrym językiem, pokrywając mi nos i policzki warstewką lepkiej, przezroczystej mazi. – Teraz mnie przepraszasz, co? Po tej szalonej jeździe? – Udaję oburzoną, chociaż tak naprawdę czuję przemożną chęć wybuchnięcia głośnym śmiechem. – Poczekaj, ty nieznośny gadzie, zapamiętam to sobie. Jeszcze ci pokażę! – odgrażam się, jednocześnie drapiąc Wichurę pod brodą, co niweluje niemal cały złowróżbny wydźwięk groźby. Wichura z zadowoleniem przymyka oczy, lekko kołysząc ogonem na boki, ale nagle sztywnieje jak napięta cięciwa łuku, a rysujące się po skórą mięśnie twardnieją niczym grudki pozlepianego śniegu, a oczy rozbłyskują złotym, niepokojącym blaskiem Coś zauważyła. Coś, co na pewno nie jest jej smoczym sąsiadem ze stanowiska obok. Wyczuwa nieprzyjaciela. Albo kolejnego pobratymca, którego nie mogę dostrzec i odruchowo chcę się przed nim bronić, choć wiem, że nie zrobi mi żadnej krzywdy. – Co się dzieje? – pytam, rozglądając się z narastającym niepokojem. Przeklinając w myślach półmrok, wytężam wzrok, lustrując otoczenie; prześlizguję się spojrzeniem po ciemnych ścianach, zaimprowizowanym stojaku na siodło, przegrodzie oddzielającej stanowisko Wichury od innych. Nic. Staram się oddychać jak najlżej, aby wypuszczane powietrze nie mąciło ciszy, mam jednak wrażenie, że głuche bicie mojego serca słychać bardzo wyraźnie. Gdzieś na dole ruszają się smoki, szeleści ugniatana słoma, słychać echo niskich, dudniących pomruków, jednak mój wyćwiczony słuch wyłapuje jeszcze coś innego, niecodziennego. Subtelny, niemal niesłyszalny szelest, przypominający z lekka tupnięcie muska mi uszy, napływając gdzieś z tyłu, chyba niedaleko. Gwałtownie odwracam się w kierunku źródła podejrzanego dźwięku i omal się nie zachłystuję, kiedy spostrzegam stojącą za mną postać. – Proszę, proszę… – Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak szczerzy do mnie zęby w nieodgadnionym, chyba nieco złośliwym uśmiechu, wydatna dolna szczęka nieznacznie drga podczas wykonywania tego ruchu. – Astrid. Czkawka nie wie, że tu jesteś, prawda? * * * '' Czkawka nie wie, że tu jesteś, prawda?, pyta mnie cicho otoczenie i mój własny umysł, jednocześnie z rozbrzmiewającym w granitowej komorze niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem Ereta. Słowa odbijają się od grubych ścian dziesiątkami krótkich, urywanych pogłosów, tworzących przypominające chichot echo. '' '' '' Prawda, chcę odrzec, wiedząc aż za dobrze, że to jedyna sensowna odpowiedź, bo dziwnym trafem zawsze, kiedy powinnam powiedzieć nieprawdę wyłącznie dla świętego spokoju, nie daję rady zmusić się do kłamstwa. Uważam to za rodzaj okrutnego paradoksu, wziąwszy pod uwagę moją niebywałą wprost skłonność do unikania prawdy. Ale nie odpowiadam. Zamiast tego przez jedną okropną sekundę nie jestem w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu poza gorączkowym mruganiem. Powieki trzepoczą z niemożliwą wręcz częstotliwością, tak że czarna linia moich rzęs rozmazuje się i na ułamek sekundy zaciemnia widok, więc pomieszczenie wydaje się jeszcze mroczniejsze niż w rzeczywistości. Czując pod ręką twarde łuski Wichury i napinające się pod grubą skórą muskuły, rozchylam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, a gdy nie mogę wyłowić z umysłu odpowiednich słów, mój wzrok zahacza o wypukłe, polerowane, metalowe okucie pozostałe po wyłamanej ze ściany lampie i jakimś cudem odnajduję tam odbicie mojego własnego oka: niebieski ognik w zaśniedziałym metalu, pełen niedowierzania i narastającego poczucia winy. Widok własnego irracjonalnego zdenerwowania i budzące się znów poczucie niemocy wstrząsa mną do głębi, aż muszę odwrócić wzrok. '' –'' ''Czego tu szukasz o tej porze, Astrid? Zgubiłaś sztylet czy jak? – odzywa się Eret zaskakująco lekkim tonem. Spoglądam na niego, beztrosko opartego o ścianę i zanim zdążę się pohamować, słowa już zawisają w powietrzu, nieznośnie ciężkie, dobitne i lodowate: – Co ci do tego? – pytam ozięble i zaskakuje mnie opanowanie własnego głosu, o tyle nienaturalne, że jednocześnie zalewa mnie gorący strumień gniewu. – Mogę powiedzieć ci prawdę albo skłamać – na jedno wyjdzie, bo i tak nie zmienisz tego, że tu jestem, choćbyś nawet chciał. – Machinalnie zaciskam lewą dłoń na sakiewce i duszę przekleństwo, kiedy wciśnięty kawałek węgla pęka z trzaskiem i opada na dno woreczka, najprawdopodobniej brudząc go od środka. Wichura warczy cicho, jakby chciała podkreślić znaczenie moich słów. Nozdrza smoczycy rozszerzają się, kiedy wyłapuje woń przybysza i nagle zwierzę zastyga, rozpoznając go. Spogląda na mężczyznę wielkim, złotym okiem, w którym momentalnie jaśnieje błysk zainteresowania. Eret chichocze cicho, lekko ostre zęby błyskają w półmroku. – Niezła odpowiedź. Godna zwiadowcy albo kogoś w tym rodzaju… Tak, wiem, to dość dziwny komplement. – Uśmiecha się prawie szczerze, ale chyba widzi moje złe spojrzenie, bo wzdycha lekko, jakby z rezygnacją. – Co mi do tego, pytasz? Zasadniczo nic, gdyby nie to, że w tym tygodniu to ja pełnię wartę i pilnuję stajni. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć, co tu robisz tak wcześnie. – Omiata mnie krótkim spojrzeniem, ale, dziwna rzecz, nie dostrzegam w jego wzroku wcześniejszej złośliwości i wpadam w lekką konsternację, niepewna, jak zareagować. Żołądek ściska mi się lekko, kiedy dociera do mnie, że właśnie natknęłam się na strażnika, który niemal na pewno odraportuje moje wykroczenie Czkawce. I nawet jeśli on machnie na to ręką, na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, czyim obowiązkiem będzie dyscyplinarne ograniczenie zakresu moich uprawnień. Przełykam ślinę. Najwyraźniej dostałam to, na co zasłużyłam, wchodząc tam, gdzie mnie nie zapraszano. Zaczynam poskubywać wystające wełniane podbicie ochraniacza, przeklinając własny pech, kiedy dociera do mnie, że powinnam przestać. Coraz bardziej rozeźlona, zaciskam szczęki tak, że nieomal pękają mi zęby. '' Do diabła z przeklętą lekkomyślnością. '' Eret chyba zauważa moje źle ukrywane zdenerwowanie, bo sapie i niemal niedostrzegalnie kręci głową, udając, że z zainteresowaniem ogląda krzywo obcięte paznokcie u prawej dłoni. Zniecierpliwiona czekaniem Wichura macha ogonem, wzbudzając podmuch powietrza i odsuwa się trochę, tak że moja dłoń, do tej pory spoczywająca na jej barku, opada bezwładnie w dół. Ja natomiast uparcie milczę, zła na siebie, że zachowuję się jak winowajczyni i na Ereta, że nie zostawi mnie w spokoju. – Po co tu przyszłaś, co, Astrid? – Eret podnosi wzrok znad ręki i mierzy mnie spojrzeniem. Wzdycham z rezygnacją, jednocześnie wzruszając ramionami. – Sama nie wiem – mamroczę, na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszał. Odwracam się do stojaka, na którym wisi osprzęt Wichury, wyciągając po niego rękę i zamieram w połowie ruchu, słysząc, że Eret parska z rozbawieniem. Na ten odgłos z powrotem ogarnia mnie paskudne poczucie przegranej, które jednak stopniowo wypiera nowa fala pienistej złości, kotłującej mi się w gardle. Przymykam oczy i nieco wbrew sobie mówię głośno: – Dobra, wygrałeś, Czkawka nie ma pojęcia, że się tu kręcę. Daj mi wreszcie spokój, bo przysięgam, że czymś w ciebie cisnę! – rzucam wściekle i nieco zbyt późno orientuję się, że jedyna rzecz, za pomocą której mogę spełnić groźbę, to metalowa kulka, spoczywająca w torebce. Przypominając sobie o wiadomości od wujka Finna, odruchowo chcę sięgnąć do sakiewki i wydobyć kulę, ale zwalczam pokusę i zamiast tego ściągam ciężkie siodło z wieszaka, opierając je na lewym przedramieniu. Wichura przyskakuje do mnie niczym rozradowany szczeniak, zachwycona perspektywą rozprostowania kości w powietrzu. Eret znów śmieje się cicho, potrząsając spiętymi z tyłu, ciemnymi włosami. – Cała Astrid. Jak zwykle bezpośrednia. Jak zwykle nieufna – stwierdza i przemierza boks trzema ciężkimi krokami. Zatrzymuje się niecały jard ode mnie, przy łbie Wichury i zaczyna drapać ją pod brodą. Starając się od razu nie zjeżyć, zupełnie niepotrzebnie otrzepuję płaskie, błyszczące i idealnie czyste siedzisko siodła, a potem umieszczam je na grzebiecie smoczycy i popycham do przodu, w lekkie wgłębienie pomiędzy sterczącymi szpikulcami, ćwierć jarda przed jej szyją. – Bezpośrednia, nieufna. To określenia przeciwstawne – zauważam kwaśno, podciągając pierwszy popręg. Wichura wierci się lekko, niezadowolona z ucisku na klatce piersiowej. – Ejże, stój spokojnie – mruczę do niej, z trudem wpychając trzpień sprzączki w otwór paska, następnie dopinam drugi popręg. Poklepuję smoka po boku, po czym spoglądam Eretowi w twarz. – A poza tym, skąd możesz wiedzieć, kim jestem? Znamy się od kilku miesięcy, w dodatku jesteśmy byłymi wrogami… – mówię i natychmiast żałuję tych słów. Chrząkam z zakłopotaniem. – To znaczy, teraz jesteś po naszej stronie i naprawdę to doceniam, ale… Eret szczerzy zęby, zupełnie niezbity z pantałyku. – Ale nie do końca mi ufasz. To zrozumiałe. – Trafność jego wypowiedzi mnie zaskakuje, tym bardziej, że nie spodziewałam się podobnej szczerości. Mrugam dwukrotnie, próbując przegnać konsternację. Wreszcie wzruszam ramionami, nie znajdując żadnego bardziej odpowiedniego gestu. Eret jakby tego nie zauważa, cały czas drapiąc perłowe łuski pod brodą pomrukującej radośnie Wichury. – Ja też nie ufam ludziom. – mówi nieco melancholijnym tonem, potem jednak szeroko się uśmiecha, a błękitny, przypominający wyginającą się w powietrzu, podzieloną falę na oceanie tatuaż na brodzie rozciąga się. – Są wredni i zajęci jedynie własnymi problemami. Nie lubię ich i ty też niezbyt, jak sądzę. Pod tym względem jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – Mruga do mnie. Tym razem pozwalam sobie na lekki uśmiech. – Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chyba masz rację. W końcu nie codziennie trafiają się ludzie, którzy są gotowi stłuc na kwaśne jabłko każdego, kto znajdzie się w zasięgu ich wzroku i nie robią tego jedynie ze względów moralnych – stwierdzam, starając się, by wypadło to zabawnie, choć wcale nie mam ochoty się śmiać, pewnie dlatego, że znów zbliżam się do niewygodnej prawdy. – Chociaż to nieprawda, że wszyscy ludzie są źli i samolubni. I wcale nie twierdzę, że ich nie lubię - zaczynam, ale natychmiast gryzę się w język, niechętna do dalszej rozmowy na temat ludzkich zachowań. – Uważaj, Wichura, wchodzę! – rzucam zamiast tego, ostatni raz poprawiając osprzęt. Chwytam lewą dłonią przedni łęk siodła i odbijam się obiema nogami od ziemi, po czym ląduję na siedzisku. Sprawdzam, czy mocno się trzyma, następnie wsuwam stopy w szerokie strzemiona i zajmuję się przypinaniem lewej łydki paskami zwisającymi z krótkiej tybinki. – Oczywiście, że nie twierdzisz – parska Eret. – I wcale się na nikogo ni rzucasz, Astrid. Chyba nie masz w zwyczaju krzywdzić ludzi, no nie? '' Nie, szemrze w odpowiedzi mój umysł. Chyba nie… A może…? Tak czy nie, Astrid? '' Zamknij się,' 'warczę. ''Natychmiast się zamknij. – Masz zamiar na mnie donieść? – zmieniam temat, udając, że nie usłyszałam pytania. Mówię swobodnie, nie podnosząc głowy, choć serce coraz bardziej mi przyspiesza. Nie wiem, jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewać: powie komuś czy nie, tak czy nie, tak czy nie…? Może zrobić, co tylko chce, nie wiążą nas przecież prawie żadne układy, może oprócz współpracy. Idę o zakład, że cokolwiek postanowi w mojej kwestii, nie będzie to przez wzgląd na mnie czy moje uczucia. Przełykam ślinę, próbując się uspokoić i odegnać natrętne myśli o krukach, zagadkach i ginących bliskich, które nagle wypełniają moje żyły gorzką i dziwnie kłującą falą. Wypuszczam powietrze nosem, zajmując się ściąganiem paska u prawej łydki i mamrotaniem pod nosem kilku wyzwisk pod własnym adresem. '' Musisz lecieć, zanim zrobisz coś bezdennie głupiego, Astrid,'' przekonuję sama siebie, zniesmaczona tym, jak pusto rozbrzmiewa moje własne imię, odbijające od spadających kaskadą urywanych wizji pazurów, ran, błysków niebieskiego światła. Potrząsam ze złością głową, jednak myśli nie odchodzą. Chłopak marszczy brwi, przestając drapać Wichurę, która parska z niezadowoleniem. – Daj spokój – prycha.- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nawet Czkawka nie przestrzega własnego przepisu. Codziennie przyłazi tu z samego rana, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Oczywiście strażnicy – czyli głównie ja – przymykają na to oko, w końcu to wódz. Innych też wpuszczamy, o ile wcześniej zostaną wylegitymowani. – Jego twarz przecina dziwaczny grymas, a ja chichoczę zduszenie, zakrywając usta ręką, zupełnie jakby mógł to usłyszeć ktoś nieprzychylnie do mnie nastawiony. Eret przez chwilę mi się przypatruje, po czym dodaje: – Czkawka był tu także dziś rano, ale niestety wyszedł na kilka minut przed twoim przyjściem, więc nie miał okazji oglądać tego fascynującego popisu nieposłuszeństwa, jaki dała twoja smoczyca. Ha! – Wybucha głośnym śmiechem, aż potężne mięśnie klatki piersiowej falują pod futrzaną kamizelą. – „Wichura, przecież nie możesz mnie zrzucić, jestem twoją panią!” – przedrzeźnia mnie groteskowo piskliwym głosem, a potem uderza się w kolana, na nowo zanosząc się śmiechem. – Ciekawe, co by powiedział, widząc ciebie, swojego najlepszego jeźdźca wiszącego za nogę pod sufitem?! Ha, ha! Oburzenie momentalnie uderza mi do głowy. Otwieram usta, chcąc ostro zaprotestować, kiedy przypominam sobie przerażony krzyk Ereta, wypuszczonego na moją komendę ze szponów Wichury i lecącego niczym kamień w dół. Na to wspomnienie omal nie ryczę śmiechem, ale powstrzymuję się i zamiast tego rzucam coś o śmiertelnie przerażonych wojownikach, którzy boją się spotkania z ziemią, kotłując się na wietrze niczym wrzeszczące żagle. – To paskudne z twojej strony – zarzuca mi Eret, krzywiąc się. – Mogłabyś być choć trochę milsza, Astrid… Chociaż nie, czekaj, odwołuję to. Możesz mi docinać, zasłużyłem sobie. Przecież moje żarty też nie były szczególnie urocze, nie? – Nie były – przyznaję. Wichura rozprostowuje skrzydła i znów je składa, następnie odwraca błękitny łeb w moją stronę i dmucha mi w twarz gorącym, cuchnącym popiołem i siarką powietrzem, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Rozkasłuję się. – Chwileczkę, mała, już lecimy – krztuszę pomiędzy jednanym kaszlnięciem a drugim. Popiół pali mnie w gardle i szczypie we wnętrze nosa, do czasu, aż nie pozbędę się flegmy. – Wybacz, Eret, ale musimy… – zaczynam, znów zaciskając rękę na kuli i przeklinając zbyt szybko upływający czas. Muszę się pospieszyć, inaczej nijak nie zdążę dostać się na północne wybrzeże przed godziną szóstą. – Lecieć, jasne – kończy za mnie Eret. Odsuwa się od Wichury tak, żeby mogła swobodnie rozłożyć skrzydła, po czym zapatruje się w odległy punkt, widzialny jedynie dla niego. – Kolejny patrol? – Potakuję. Eret wolno kiwa głową, jak gdyby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Kiedy służyłem w armii Drago… wiesz, jeszcze przed bitwą o Smocze Sanktuarium… też musieliśmy wyprawiać się na zwiady. Tyle że konno. Albo na łodziach, ale one były wolniejsze niż nasze kuce. One potrafiły dostać się wszędzie, pokonywały przełęcze szybciej niż kozice. – Uśmiecha się lekko, sam do siebie. Obserwuję go ze zdumieniem, niepewna, jak się zachować. – Umiesz jeździć konno? – charczę nareszcie, wściekła na siebie za to, że nie potrafię rozmawiać o przeszłości, nieważne czyjej, nieważne gdzie i z kim. Nie umiem o niej opowiadać ani słuchać i to mnie złości, bo może… Drgam. '' Może gdybyś zdobyła się na to, by komuś opowiedzieć swoją historię, przestałabyś się nią bezsensownie zadręczać, nie sądzisz?, podpowiada mi sennie umysł. ''Nie uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? Kiedy tylko myśl o rozmowie wykwita w mojej głowie, już wiem, że nigdy nie zmuszę się do powiedzenia komukolwiek o moich demonach. '' Nie. Nie uważam.'' Krzywię się, bezmyślnie przesuwając ręką po boku Wichury. Dotyk gładkich, twardych łusek mnie uspokaja, choć nie do końca. Smoczyca chyba wyczuwa mój nastrój, bo porusza się niespokojnie i łypie na mnie złotym okiem. Uśmiecham się nieszczerze, przeklinając w duchu ten paskudny, wypełniony myślowymi koszmarami dzień, który muszę przeżyć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tymczasem Eret niemrawo kiwa głową, pogrążony w myślach. – Lubię konie. Są szybkie, silne i wierne, choć nie tak imponujące jak smoki. – Zerka na Wichurę. – Zanim go pokonaliście, Drago miał całkiem niezłą smoczą armię. – Krzywi się, a ja czuję lekkie ukłucie niepokoju. Od czasu bitwy nawet się nie zastanawiałam, co stało się z armią Drago i z nim samym. Wikingowie mają nadzieje, że utonął, ale mam niejasne przeczucie, że trzeba czegoś więcej niż woda, by go zabić. – Złapaliśmy bardzo wiele smoków, wiele też padło w naszych szeregach. Tylko że nikogo to nie obchodziło. Ot, kolejny pionek wypadł z gry. Z żołnierzami było podobnie. – Bezwiednie przyciska rękę do piersi w miejscu, gdzie Drago wypalił mu na piersi znak Łowców, ale natychmiast się reflektuje i zwija dłoń w pięść, a na ramieniu występują mu żyły. Zaciska zęby w grymasie, który czasami wykrzywia i moje usta, kiedy przypominam sobie złe rzeczy i stare błędy, których nie mogę naprawić. – Mogłaś złamać nogę, stracić oko, rękę, nawet życie – nawet by na ciebie nie spojrzeli. Jedyne, czego wymagano, to smoki, smoki i jeszcze raz smoki. Jak najwięcej… Jak największe. I my je łapaliśmy. Ja je łapałem. – Ostatnie zdanie wybrzmiewa niewiele głośniej niż szept. Potem Eret jakby się otrząsa i znów próbuje nadać twarzy pogodny wyraz, ale sztuczny uśmieszek spływa mu z ust jak woda po skale. – Wybacz, Astrid, chwilowa niedyspozycja. Mówiłaś coś może? – Skąd – odpowiadam sztywno. W tej chwili wypełnia mnie wielkie współczucie dla Ereta, choć staram się tego zbytnio nie okazywać. Wiem, że nie chciałby, żebym się nad nim litowała ani szczególnie wylewnie pocieszała. Z tego, co zdążyłam zauważyć przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, wnioskuję, że przywykł do radzenia sobie samemu, nawet z cierpieniem. Powinnam go zostawić w spokoju. Jednak pomimo wszelkich prób, jak zwykle nie umiem utrzymać przeklętego języka za zębami. – Jak długo tam byłeś? – odzywam się jak najserdeczniejszym tonem, zadowolona z faktu, że wypadło to przyjaźnie. Tak jak chciałam. Eret odwraca się w moją stronę, a na jego twarzy odbija się ślad głębokiego zaskoczenia, potem jej wyraz znów staje się szorstki, nieodgadniony. – Od siódmego roku życia – mówi obojetnie. – Czyli… – waha się chwilę. – czternaście… nie, piętnaście lat. Piętnaście. – powtarza, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy na pewno rozumiem. Niepotrzebna fatyga, pojmuję doskonale, bo czuję się, jakbym słyszała własną historię, tylko w jeszcze bardziej brutalnej wersji. Przełykam z trudem ślinę i kiwam lekko głową, zbyt poruszona, by zdobyć się na coś więcej. – To długo – rzucam jedynie. – Uhm. – Nagle marszczy brwi i macha niecierpliwie ręką. – Do czorta z tym, Astrid, nie przejmuj się mną. Gadam od rzeczy i… – Poczekaj – przerywam trochę zbyt gwałtownie, za wszelką cenę próbując zakończyć przykry dla mnie temat. W nagłym, nieprzemyślanym odruchu sięgając do woreczka i zaciskam palce na chłodnym metalu kuli, po czym wyciągam rozpostartą dłoń w kierunku marnego światła. – Orientujesz się może, co to takiego? – pytam z napięciem, świdrując chłopaka spojrzeniem. Piwne oczy Ereta rozszerzają się niemal do granic możliwości. – Odynie wszechmogący… – mamrocze jakieś słowa, których nie jestem w stanie rozróżnić. – Do jasnej cholery, Astrid, skąd ty to wytrzasnęłaś? – Znalazłam w skrzynce pod podłogą – odpowiadam automatycznie. – Wiesz, co to jest? Eret parska. – Czy wiem? – śmieje się cicho, bez śladu wesołości. - Nazywamy to s''tål hjärta, czyli "stalowe serce" albo "serce ze stali", mniejsza o to. Wiedz tylko, że paskudne kulki były bardzo powszechne wśród Łowców Drago. Ba, nadal są. Czuję, jak żołądek podjeżdża mi do gardła. – To jakaś dziwaczna broń? Pocisk? Coś wybuchowego? – Nie, Astrid, nic z tych rzeczy. To służy do przesyłania wiadomości. Najczęściej kiepskich. Coś w stylu „Niedługo umrzesz”. Milutkie, nie? – Jak to się otwiera? – charczę, wstrząśnięta tym, że mam w ręce coś, co należało do bandy Krwawdonia. Łapię końcówkę warkocza i zaczynam ją poskubywać, próbując wykombinować, skąd, u licha, wujek miał ''stalowe serce. Czyżby odebrał je komuś w walce? Dostał w prezencie? Znalazł? Zagryzam zęby, próbując powstrzymać nieustający napływ pytań bez odpowiedzi. Co to za pokręcona tajemnica? O czym znów nie wiem? Czego nie pamiętam? I dlaczego znalazłam tę kulkę dopiero teraz, po tylu latach…? – Przykro mi, Astrid, nie mam pojęcia. – Eret rozkłada ręce, jednocześnie potrząsając głową. – Z tym małym ustrojstwem jest jak z zamkiem: do każdego trzeba mieć odpowiedni klucz. Musisz wykombinować, jak to otworzyć. Więcej nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – Odwraca się i rzuca przez ramię: – Powinnyście już lecieć, jeśli masz zdążyć tam, gdzie się wybierasz. Otworzę wam wrota. Przez sekundę nie wiem, co powiedzieć, dogłębnie zdumiona tym niespodziewanym rozkwitem uprzejmości. – Jesteś w porządku, Eret – przyznaję wreszcie. – Dziękuję. Za wszystko. Mam wrażenie, że się uśmiecha. – Do usług. – Chwilkę się zastanawia, po czym dodaje: – Stål hjärta, ''rany. Chyba masz skłonność do przyciągania kłopotów, prawda? Machinalnie otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nagle orientuję się, że Ereta już nie ma w boksie. 'Rozdział czwarty' Mały zielony ognik przeskakuje mi pod powiekami i znika niczym gasnąca iskra, po czym pojawia się znowu w czerwonej mgle powlekającej moje pole widzenia. Przekrzywiam głowę, odwracając twarz od horyzontu, a wówczas plamka rozpływa się na dobre. Uśmiecham się bezwiednie. Gdyby tylko wszystko mogło ot tak zmaleć i zniknąć, tak jak przed chwilą opuściła mnie moja własna nieistniejąca gwiazda. Oddycham głęboko raz i drugi, na oślep wymacuję uchwyt przy siodle. Zaciskam na nim prawą rękę, a drugą dłonią gładzę Wichurę po twardej szyi. Czuję, jak przez ciało zwierzęcia przepływa strumień ekscytacji, nie mniejszej niż moja własna. Nadal nie otwieram oczu, za to pozwalam smoczycy rozprostować skrzydła i wyciągnąć kręgosłup tak, że aż trzeszczą jej stawy. Dopiero wtedy mocniej zaciskam kolana na siodle i pochylam się nad grzbietem Wichury. – Gotowa? – pytam cicho, zupełnie bez potrzeby. Doskonale wiem, że kiedy Wichura jest tak rozentuzjazmowana perspektywą lotu, mogłaby wzbić się w niebo natychmiast, nawet bez choćby jednego przeciągnięcia się. Teraz kręci się niespokojnie i drobi w miejscu, zupełnie jak pełen energii koń, zniecierpliwiona oczekiwaniem do granic możliwości. To sygnał, prawdopodobnie jedyny, który potrafię odczytać bezbłędnie. Już czas. – Naprzód! – Mój głos przecina ciszę, jeszcze zanim zdążę pomyśleć o słowach, ale wydawane przeze mnie dźwięki natychmiast zagłusza odgłos potężnego uderzenia skrzydeł Wichury. Masa skłębionego, zimnego powietrza uderza mnie w twarz, a mocne szarpnięcie błyskawicznie odrywa mnie od platformy, na której przed sekundą stała smoczyca. Odrzut niemal strąca mnie z powrotem na ziemię; odruchowo zaciskam nogi na siodle i poprawiam stopy w strzemionach, czując jednocześnie kolejny napływ podniecenia, rozprowadzany po ciele jak krew przez łomoczące mi w piersiach serce. Jedno, drugie, trzecie uderzenie skrzydeł. Kolejne trzy tony serca. Jeden, dwa, trzy; jeden, dwa, trzy… Omal nie śmieję się w głos. Znam to uczucie i zaliczam je do tych, za którymi tęsknię prawie tak bardzo jak za wujkiem, ale których nie jestem w stanie określić. Znowu latam i znów jestem wolna. Nareszcie. Wichura ryczy ostro i dumnie, szczęśliwa, że może odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, a ja dopiero teraz pozwalam sobie na otwarcie oczu. Wciskający się pod powieki wiatr drażni mnie, więc muszę zamrugać, by pozwolić oczom na przyzwyczajenie się do nieprzyjemnego doznania. Przez półprzymknięte powieki wlewa się mieszanina przygaszonych barw, pewnie po części wyimaginowanych: zielonkawej, mlecznej, stalowoszarej, także plama błękitu. Niemal kładę się na siodle i puszczam uchwyt, a potem obejmuję smoczycę za szyję, pozwalając, by ulotniły się ze mnie wszystkie uczucia oprócz czystego zachwytu. Pode mną rozciąga się falująca, zielonoszara płaszczyzna, poznaczona kleksami postrzępionych chmur, rozmieszczonych na różnych wysokościach. Ciemnoszara wstęga nad horyzontem zdaje się lśnić niczym czysta rzeka w letni dzień, na południu rozciągają się czarne pasma gór, a wszystko razem tworzy północny, dziki, doskonale mi znany krajobraz, poza którym nie uznaję innego ładu i harmonii. Ten obraz napawa mnie radością, do tego stopnia, że niezbyt rozważnie puszczam szyję Wichury i siadam, wyciągając ręce na boki. Smoczyca porusza się z siłą i wrodzoną gracją, wiatr szarpie mój warkocz z wściekłą gwałtownością, a ja śmieję się głośno, jak nigdy przedtem, wypuszczając ustami kłąb zamarzającej białej pary. Teraz żyję tak, jak powinnam żyć zawsze. Wichura wykonuje łagodny skręt i zawraca w kierunku wybrzeża. Rozglądam się wokół. Nieprawdopodobnie cicha i spokojna Berk wygląda, jakby była pogrążona we śnie razem z jej mieszkańcami. Widzę w dole drobne bryłki domów, poustawianych blisko siebie i nagle, zupełnie nieświadomie, kieruję wzrok tam, gdzie nie powinnam patrzeć: w stronę rzędu smętnych, poczerniałych ruin nadal nieodbudowanych budynków i leżących wśród nich zwałów brudnego lodu, które jak na złość nie chcą stopnieć. '' Bitwa, krzyk, śmierć, podpowiada mi natychmiast umysł, ale nie jestem w stanie kazać mu się przymknąć. Spokój znika momentalnie, aż mam ochotę wrzasnąć ze złości. W jednej chwili przypominam sobie wydarzenia sprzed kilkunastu tygodni, a wśród urywanych wizji walki i zabijających się wzajemnie gigantycznych bestii wyłania się najohydniejsza gęba, jaką potrafię sobie wyobrazić i znowu świdrują mnie czarne, okrutne oczy Drago Krwawdonia. Potwora. Mordercy, który jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć naszego byłego wodza, Stoicka Ważkiego, ojca Czkawki. Wszyscy na wyspie szczerze go za to nienawidzą, ja także. Drobna igiełka bólu przecina mi zaciśnięte usta i wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że przegryzłam sobie dolną wargę. Oblizuję ze złością usta, niemal widząc, jak krew plami mój język szkarłatnym zawijasem. Moje ciało zesztywniało do tego stopnia, że Wichura zwalnia i odwraca do mnie łeb, zaniepokojona i spięta. – Znowu tamto – szepczę tylko. Przypominam sobie opętanego czarnego smoka, wystrzał fioletowej plazmy i paskudne chrupnięcie, kiedy energia zmiażdżyła wodzowi klatkę piersiową, potem pełen niedowierzania krzyk Czkawki i rozpacz jego świeżo odnalezionej, uznawanej wcześniej za zmarłą matki. Robi mi się przykro, a jednocześnie wstyd, że nie przeżywam straty tak, jak powinnam. Powinnam cierpieć, a nie twierdzić, że mi przykro, a mimo to czynię dokładnie na odwrót, tak jakbym straciła umiejętność kłamania nawet w takiej kwestii. Rozcieram ramiona, zła i przybita. '' Ciekawe, czy gdyby mój ojciec zginął, też poruszyłoby mnie to tak… niewystarczająco?, zastanawiam się gniewnie i nagle uświadamiam sobie, że nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Śmierć mojego ojca poruszyłaby mnie nawet mniej, jeśli nie wcale, z tego prostego powodu, że nie mam ojca. Ani matki. I nawet nie wiem, czy zginęli, czy wyjechali, bo… '' No, powiedz to, szepcze umysł.'' Nie bądź tchórzem. Przecież to nie sekret, że w ogóle ich nie pamiętasz, prawda, Astrid? '' *** Ostre smocze pazury orzą zlodowaciałą, zalatującą zgnilizną ziemię pokrytą cienką warstwą leśnego runa, a mokre, sosnowe szpilki i zdeformowane szyszki rozpryskują się wokół. Odruchowo zaciskam palce na przednim łęku siodła, czekając, aż Wichura złapie równowagę; w międzyczasie po raz ostatni się rozglądam, jak zwykle nieco zbyt ostrożnie. Lustruję wzrokiem niewielką polanę, na której wylądowałyśmy, ale oprócz nagich, chylących się ku ziemi krzaków, milionów fragmentów szczątków roślin i omszałych pni nie dostrzegam niczego. Wciąż nieusatysfakcjonowana oględzinami zapatruję się w szare niebo i analizuję przebieg dzisiejszego patrolu. Ani ja, ani Wichura nie wypatrzyłyśmy żadnych nieznajomych smoków, nieprzyjacielskich statków, śladów napaści. Wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Uznaję to za dobry znak. Wzdycham, wciągając nosem lodowate, drażniące, przesiąknięte żywicą powietrze i uzmysławiając sobie przy okazji to, czego byłam pewna już w momencie przebudzenia: właśnie odbyłam kolejny rutynowy, zupełnie bezsensowny lot wokół wyspy, który potwierdza, że wszystko jest w porządku oraz przypomina mi, że każdy mój dzień wygląda niemal zupełnie tak samo od dobrych dwóch lat – może z wyjątkiem okresu, kiedy zastanawiałam się, czy dożyję kolejnego dnia, czy spocznę na stosie pogrzebowym, bo zabiją mnie zdziczałe smoki Drago. Krzywię się, próbując odegnać złe wspomnienia, zanim znów uwiężą mój umysł w pułapce niepokoju. Wichura trąca nosem moje lewe udo, usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, po czym warczy cicho i głucho, wpatrując się we mnie złotymi oczami. Coś ty znowu wymyśliła?, ''zdaje się mówić, ja zaś przymykam oczy, wiedząc doskonale, że nie zdobędę się na żadną sensowną odpowiedź. Nie dzisiaj. Poklepuję smoczycę niemrawo po nosie i uśmiecham się blado, jednocześnie gładząc palcami chłodną powierzchnię '' stål hjärta. ''Znów zadzieram głowę, usiłując namierzyć nad horyzontem jakiś fragment słońca, ale uniemożliwiają mi to gęste korony drzew i wszechobecna, irytująco wilgotna i ciężka mgła. Próbuję przebić wzrokiem ścianę rozwodnionej bieli, ale widok urywa się w promieniu kilku jardów ode mnie. Sapię ze złością, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że moja dekoncentracja to nie wina mgły. Ani drzew. To ja zmitrężyłam na rozmyślania co najmniej dziesięć cennych minut, co więcej, nie mam kompletnie pojęcia, jak bardzo źle wpłynie to na moją misję. O ile w ogóle będę w stanie ją wykonać. ''Jasny szlag!, ''myślę, zaciskając trzęsące się lekko dłonie. – Dalej, Wichurka, idziemy – komenderuję cicho, rozglądając się wokół jak zaniepokojony królik. Opieram dłoń na boku Wichury i postępuję kilka kroków naprzód, miażdżąc stopami suche gałęzie i słuchając zaskakująco głośnych trzasków. W zwykłych okolicznościach stąpałabym ostrożniej, lecz dziś nie zawracam sobie głowy hałasem. Wytężam wzrok, próbując dostrzec coś w mieszaninie mgły i cienia; oceniam każdy pień pod względem grubości, wysokości i stanu kory, starając się odnaleźć ten właściwy, ale jak na złość, wszystkie wydają mi się identyczne. Zaciskam nieopatrznie usta: po wardze spływa mi odrobina krwi, ale jestem zbyt zniecierpliwiona, żeby przestać zadawać sobie ból. Umysł wypełniają mi zamazane wizje drzew, karykatury ulubionego świerku wujka, którego za nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Wichura zatrzymuje się, czekając na dalsze instrukcje, ale ja się nie odzywam. Zamiast tego po raz kolejny rozglądam się wokół, miotając niewyraźne przekleństwa. Kiedy znowu nie jestem w stanie wyłapać wzrokiem odpowiedniego drzewa, rozeźlona opieram się o bok Wichury i po prostu zapatruję się w przestrzeń, dogłębnie ignorując fakt, że oto tracę resztki czasu. Nie potrafię zorientować się w terenie z tego względu, że północne wybrzeże stało się dla mnie obcym miejscem: moja ostatnia prawdziwa wizyta tutaj, na którą nie składało się tylko rzucenie okiem z góry, miała miejsce dobrych kilkanaście lat temu. Po śmierci wujka przez prawie pół roku zaglądałam do północnej puszczy, bo obecność lasu, po którym wędrowaliśmy, pomagała mi przetrwać pierwsze miesiące rozpaczy, przypominając o wszystkich dobrych chwilach mojego życia. Z czasem jednak przesiadywanie pod świerkiem wujka Finna stało się nieznośne, gdyż zamiast leczyć smutek, jeszcze go pogłębiało, a niegdyś kojący widok szarozielonych drzew zaczął doprowadzać mnie do szału. Mając niecałe sześć lat, głęboko zniecierpiałam północne wybrzeże i poprzysięgłam sobie, że moja noga nigdy więcej tu nie postanie. – Wygląda na to, że moją niezłomną przysięgę właśnie szlag trafia – burczę sama do siebie. Chcąc odegnać ponure myśli, usiłuję przypomnieć sobie coś przyjemnego, związanego z tym przeklętym lasem. Na myśl przychodzi mi wspomnienie Gry. Uśmiecham się lekko pod nosem, bezwiednie drapiąc szyję mruczącej z zadowolenia Wichury. Wujek nazywał Grę „poszukiwaniem wczorajszego dnia”. Wówczas nie rozumiałam, co ma do tego wczorajszy dzień, jednak zawsze próbowałam odszukać jego ślady. Udawało się. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze widok północnego wybrzeża nie napawał mnie złością, a wdychanie czystego, przesiąkniętego żywicą powietrza nie przypominało mi oddychania palącymi oparami siarki, umiałam przypominać sobie mnóstwo pozornie nieistotnych rzeczy: śniadanie sprzed kilku dni, co robiłam rano, co zdarzyło się rok wcześniej. Wynajdywanie tych zaginionych wspomnień było przyjemne, wymyślaliśmy nawet z wujkiem zabawy dotyczące tych zdarzeń. Dziś już nie pamiętam zasad tych gier, podobnie jak wielu szczegółów z przeszłości. Myślę, że teraz wreszcie dostałam to, czego chciałam: częściowo odizolowałam się od dawnych wydarzeń. Cóż z tego, że kosztem pamięci, także o ludziach, którzy niegdyś byli mi rodziną, a potem odeszli, nawet nie mówiąc mi dokąd… Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie dopiero rozdrażnione burczenie Wichury. – Co jest? – pytam, spostrzegając, że od co najmniej kilku minut szoruję paznokciami po szyi smoka. – Wybacz – kajam się, zabierając dłoń. – Chwilowa niedyspozycja. Już idziemy. Już. Wdrapuję się po strzemieniu na grzbiet smoczycy, po czym daję sygnał, by ruszyła do przodu. Kierując się wyłącznie instynktem, prowadzę ją między drzewami, uważając, by nie zawadzić nogami o pnie. Wodzę wzrokiem po kolejnych poszarpanych plamach cienia, objedzonych przez zwierzęta krzakach, poletkach mchu. Zachowuję się zupełnie tak, jakbym chciała zapamiętać trasę, choć wiem, że nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Po kilku chwilach przedzierania się przez chaszcze docieramy do miejsca, gdzie las zgęstniał na tyle by uniemożliwić Wichurze dalszą wędrówkę, a ja niemal zachłystuję się własnym oddechem, kiedy dociera do mnie, że poznaję tę okolicę. Już niedaleko. Pochylam się w siodle, próbując zdławić falę ulgi rozlewającą się po moim gardle. – Słuchaj, mała - rzucam szybko nieco nerwowym tonem. Zsuwam się na ziemię. – Rozdzielamy się. Zdejmę ci teraz siodło, a ty będziesz latać gdzieś w pobliżu, zgoda? – Klepię dłonią przedni łęk i wyrzucam dłoń w górę, zataczając nią okrąg w powietrzu, po czym odpinam popręg i zrzucam siodło na ziemię po drugiej stronie smoczycy. Wichura przeciąga się z trzaskiem, szczęśliwa, że może pozbyć się przedmiotu krępującego jej ruchy. – Przylecisz, gdy cię zawołam. – Wykonuję ruch, jakbym chciała zagarnąć do siebie powietrze, potem przykładam obie ręce do ust i zwijam je w trąbkę, udając, że krzyczę i z zadowoleniem obserwując, że smok zrozumiał przekaz. Daję Wichurze sygnał do lotu, a ona podrywa się z ziemi i wybija się spomiędzy kłujących gałęzi, znikając z mojego pola widzenia. Ukrywam siodło pod obeschniętym krzakiem, prostuję się i spoglądam w stronę grubszego i starszego niż pozostałe świerku, próbując opanować idiotyczne walenie serca. Rozgarniam krzaki i wychodzę na polanę, wysoko zadzierając głowę, aby ocenić wysokość świerku wujka, który przed kilkunastu laty był jego ulubionym punktem obserwacyjnym, zarówno jeśli szło o rozglądanie się po polanie, jak i po całym wybrzeżu. Szacuję ją na jakieś dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden jardów. Przełykam ślinę, jednocześnie wyjmując notatnik i odnajduję w nim wiadomość od wujka. Napisał, że mam wejść tam, gdzie śpiewają ptaki. Nadzieja wyparowuje ze mnie ostatecznie, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że muszę się wdrapać na górę, prawie na sam szczyt. Wciskam zeszyt z powrotem do sakiewki, gniotąc ostatni cały kawałek grafitu. Śmieję się lekko nerwowo, wyobrażając sobie, jaką śmiercią zginę, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i zlecę z tego głupiego drzewa. Nigdy nie lubiłam się na nie wspinać, są dla mnie zbyt niestabilne i chybotliwe, w przeciwieństwie do skały czy smoczego grzbietu. Potrafię się poruszać na wysokościach większych niż wysokość tego drzewa, ale czynię to na w miarę stabilnym podłożu, nie na kilku gałązkach na krzyż. – Chyba nie jestem tak dzielna, jak myślał wujek – szepczę do siebie, zanim zdążam ugryźć się w język. Marszczę brwi, kilkoma szybkimi krokami przemierzam polanę i dobiegam do masywnego pnia. Oddycham głęboko, uzbrajając się w całą marną odwagę, którą posiadam i z determinacją patrzę w koronę świerku. Jestem gotowa. Już mam zamiar wdrapać się na najniższą gałąź, ale zatrzymuję się w pół kroku, tknięta dziwnym przeczuciem, że o czymś zapomniałam. Spoglądam między zgrubienia i przerwy kory i dwukrotnie mrugam, kiedy dociera do mnie, co powinnam zrobić, a bez czego lepiej, żebym się nie obchodziła, jeśli nie chcę skończyć jako martwa kupka kości. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści; mam szczery zamiar zignorować ten irytujący szept umysłu i sięgnąć do gałęzi, lecz nagle, jakby bez udziału świadomości, wyciągam dłoń tak daleko, że zatrzymuje się dopiero na wilgotnych, zmiękczonych mchem bruzdach pnia świerku. Oddycham głośno dwa razy. ''Jeden i dwa. Jeden i dwa. Wdech i wydech… – Jestem – charczę przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Jestem, wujku. – Mrugam, wypuszczając powietrze nosem, po czym lekko się policzkuję, wyganiając resztki niepewności. Teraz mogę iść. Odbijam się obiema nogami od ziemi i chwytam zwieszający się dwa jardy nad ziemią konar, następnie podciągam się, przekładam prawe udo nad gałęzią i chwiejnie wstaję. Kątem oka wyłapuję kolejną jak najbardziej stabilną podporę, wciągam się na nią i znowu ostrożnie się prostuję, balansując rękami dla utrzymania równowagi. Nieco lekkomyślnie spoglądam w dół, na brudnozielone poszycie i przełykam ślinę; kieruję wzrok ku kolejnej gałęzi, oddalonej o niecałe półtora jarda ode mnie, jak mi się z początku wydaje. Przeskakuję na nią, w locie ze zgrozą uświadamiając sobie, że to większy, dużo większy dystans, niż myślałam. Moja noga ślizga się na mokrej korze i zjeżdża w dół, zanim zdążę pochwycić rękami konar. Tracę równowagę, z okrzykiem strachu upadam na brzuch, a żołądek rozsadza mi eksplozja tępego bólu. Omal nie ześlizguję się z gałęzi, więc gwałtownie wbijam paznokcie w korę, wytrzeszczonymi oczami wgapiając się w podłoże, dwanaście jardów poniżej. Mięśnie w rękach pękają mi z wysiłku, tak jakby nie chciały dopuścić myśli, że ostra kora rozdziera mi materiał ochraniaczy, a ja właśnie zlatuję z drzewa. Nie!, k''rzyczę w myślach, czując, jak od gałęzi odpadają kolejne fragmenty kory, a ciężar mojego własnego ciała ciągnie mnie w dół. Nie, nie, nie! Omal nie wrzeszczę, kiedy mięśnie ramion gwałtownie wiotczeją. Strach uderza mi do głowy; słyszę paskudny trzask rozdzieranego płótna, a po sekundzie zwisam jak kukła, trzymając się gałęzi śliskimi, spoconymi dłońmi. Nie spadnę''. Zaraz wejdę na górę. Za chwilę… Na górę, na górę, natychmiast! '' Gwałtownie zginam ramiona i podciągam się na gałąź, ledwie zdążając złapać sąsiedni konar, zanim wielki kawałek dotychczas utrzymującej mnie kory zlatuje na ziemię i rozpryskuje się na drobne, brudne odłamki. Cały czas przytrzymując się kłującego, sękatego kija, niezgrabnie siadam na grubszej gałęzi i opieram się o pień, ciężko dysząc. Ani myślę się wychylać; zamiast tego syczę, rozmasowując pulsujący bólem brzuch i oglądając zaczerwienione wnętrza dłoni. Niewiele brakowało. Przecieram czoło. Muszę poruszać się ostrożniej, inaczej spadnę, zanim dobiję do połowy drzewa. Przez chwilę jeszcze siedzę ze zwieszonymi po bokach konara nogami, próbując opanować własne ciało, następnie z trudem wstaję i kontynuuję wspinaczkę. Poruszam się z początku wolno i ostrożnie, z czasem jednak strach wietrzeje z mojej głowy i nabieram wiatru w żagle. Teraz już nie czuję zimna, przeciwnie – mięśnie rozgrzewają mi się jak piec kowalski i rozciągają niczym elastyczna lina, kiedy niestrudzenie pnę się w górę, koncentrując się wyłącznie na odpowiednim stawianiu stóp i wciąganiu na następne gałęzie. Wkrótce wpadam w odpowiedni rytm: poruszam się coraz szybciej i zwinniej i nawet spływający mi do oczu perlisty pot nie denerwuje mnie tak bardzo, jak się wcześniej spodziewałam. Omal się nie uśmiecham. Wygląda na to, że wspinanie się po drzewach jest całkiem zabawne. Sprawnie pokonuję ostatnie kilka jardów, nogą wymacując najodpowiedniejszą do oparcia się gałąź. Przenoszę na nią ciężar ciała i opieram się plecami o cienki pień, starając się zbytnio nie wychylać. Las z tej wysokości wydaje się tak rozległy, że muszę zmrużyć oczy. Chociaż nie przyznałabym się do tego za cały Archipelag, widok ze szczytu drzewa mnie zachwyca. Mimowolnie chłonę wzrokiem kiwającą się i marszczącą, głęboko zieloną powierzchnię puszczy, rozciągającą się przynajmniej trzy staje na zachód i pięć na południe i urywającą gwałtownie na szarym, skalistym brzegu zarzuconym ciemnymi strzępami skał, o które rozbijają się spienione bielą, wyblakle niebieskozielone fale. Przenoszę wzrok na stalowoszare niebo powyżej, obserwując chmury, potem wyłapuję kątem oka brązowe skrzydła szybującego jastrzębia i pojmuję, że naprawdę tutaj jestem – tu, gdzie śpiewają i żyją ptaki. Otrząsam się z odrętwienia. Próbując ocenić położenie słońca, po omacku sięgam do sakiewki i wydobywam czarny notes. Mam jeszcze chwilę, więc mogę zastanowić się nad rozwikłaniem zagadki. Nie potrafię jednak skupić się na czymkolwiek związanym ze stål hjärta, bo nie mam o tym przedmiocie zielonego pojęcia, co więcej, nie wiem nawet, gdzie ani czego szukać. – Cholera – wyrywa mi się, kiedy dociera do mnie, że jestem w kropce. Za wszelką cenę starając się nie zdenerwować, przez sekundę wpatruję się w srebrne okucie na jego prawym górnym rogu, próbując uspokoić galopujące w głowie myśli. Bezwiednie otwieram zeszyt i przerzucam pożółkłe strony, zatrzymując się na tej z wiadomością nakreśloną przy zszyciu, ale nie zawracam sobie głowy czytaniem tekstu. Myślę wyłącznie o „abezymutowych słowach”, próbując odgadnąć, co to takiego, lecz odnajduję wyłącznie pustkę, mimo że słowo ''abezymut wydaje mi się dziwnie znajome. – Abezymut – mruczę w nadziei, że dzięki temu w jakiś nieokreślony sposób przypomnę sobie, gdzie słyszałam tę nazwę. – Abezymut, abezymut, abezymut. Nic. '' Do licha!, przemyka mi przez głowę. Zagryzam zęby, przypominając sobie wszystkie trudne, obco brzmiące słowa, których kiedykolwiek uczył mnie wujek Finn. Nie było ich wiele; wujek raczej nie używał przy mnie tego typu wyrazów. Dał mi za to podniszczoną książkę traktującą o gwiazdach i skałach; swego czasu przebrnęłam przed wszystkie rządki jej starannie wykaligrafowanych słów. ''Niebieska droga,'' tak się nazywała ta encyklopedia, jedyna, która wśród liczącego trzy sztuki wujkowego zbioru książek była napisana po nordycku. Było w niej prawie wszystko, co mnie interesowało: opisy rodzajów skał, fazy Księżyca, mapa Archipelagu i okolic, występujące w okolicy minerały… ''Minerały. Przejeżdżam sobie ręką po czole. – Jasne! – mruczę oszołomiona, kiedy przed oczami staje mi prawie zupełnie dokładna definicja abezymutu. – Do pioruna, przecież to oczywiste! Już pamiętam: abezymut to rzadki, bardzo miękki i plastyczny minerał… Łatwo się topi… I robi się z niego atrament! Właśnie. Teraz już pamiętam to, co mówił mi wujek: abezymutowy atrament jest trwały i praktycznie niewidoczny, jedynie przy odpowiedniej – stosunkowo niewielkiej – ilości światła słonecznego można odczytać zapisany nim tekst. Spoglądam po raz ostatni na widnokrąg, uświadamiając sobie, że już siódma, a rozproszone światło, które opromienia mi rękę, jest prawie idealne do czytania abezymutu. Zagryzam zęby, z napięciem wpatrując się w pustą kartkę papieru, a serce zaczyna mi bić w szalonym, zupełnie irracjonalnym tempie. '' Czekaj,'' mówię sobie w myślach, czekaj. Nie chcę czekać i znów patrzę na zeszyt, gdzie nie dostrzegam niczego. Ledwie opanowuję irytację: z wysiłkiem zmuszam się do odwrócenia głowy i zamknięcia oczu. Nie wiem, czego tak naprawdę oczekuję. Nie mam nic do stracenia, to fakt, ale dlaczego ryzykuję życie dla niespodzianki? Czego się spodziewam? Czy mam nadzieję, że wiadomość od wujka w jakiś sposób zmieni moje życie? Przypomni mi o wujku i pozwoli poczuć się, jakby znów żył? A może zwyczajnie chcę w jakiś sposób oddać hołd zmarłemu? Nie mam pojęcia. Oczy zaczynają mnie dziwnie piec, nie jestem jednak pewna, czy z powodu zaciskania powiek, czy dlatego, że… Jakaś niepojęta siła każe mi uchylić powieki. Ulegam, choć w pierwszym odruchu odwracam wzrok od kartki. Jestem niemal pewna, że kiedy znów na nią spojrzę, nadal będzie pusta i właśnie tego się obawiam. Dalej, dziewczyno, zerknij!, ''podpowiada umysł. ''Co ci szkodzi? Wypuszczam ze świstem powietrze. Tak się zabawnie składa, że nic, absolutnie nic mi nie szkodzi. Patrzę na kartkę, w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegając, że mimowolnie skaczę wzrokiem po dość niewyraźnych, lekko błyszczących zawijasach i kreskach, układających się w kilkanaście linijek tekstu. Prawie spadam z drzewa, a serce niemal wyskakuje mi z piersi, kiedy poznaję pochyłe, zamaszyste pismo wujka Finna. '' Moja kochana Astrid'', czytam odruchowo. '' Kiedy przeczytasz tę wiadomość, już dawno nie będzie mnie wśród żywych. Wściekniesz się na mnie, ale nie planuję wrócić z rozprawy z Marazmorem. To bestia, w walce z którą żaden człowiek nie ma zbyt wielkich szans. Zapytasz pewnie: po co więc tam idziesz, wujku? Odpowiem Ci, moja siostrzenico, krótko: czasami trzeba robić rzeczy, na które nie ma się najmniejszej ochoty. I nie ma na to żadnej rady. Tak już jest na tym świecie i zawsze tak będzie, skarbie.'' '' Nie dlatego jednak psuję Ci humor tym listem… Pewnie znalazłaś już skrzynkę pod podłogą i ukrytą w niej kulę; jasne, że tak, przecież jesteś sprytna. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jesteś już wystarczająco duża, bym mógł powierzyć Ci wielką tajemnicę.'' '' Tajemnica jest związana z tym łotrem, Drago Krwawdoniem – na pewno wiesz, o kim mówię. To jeden z najgorszych łajdaków, jakich kiedykolwiek ta ziemia nosiła. I ten właśnie łajdak szuka klucza… Zaginionego Klucza do Asgardu, krainy bogów. Nie znam szczegółów, ale jedno mi wiadomo: jeśli ktoś odnajdzie ów artefakt, zyska potęgę, o jakiej ci się nawet nie śniło, Astrid. Dla mnie już za późno, ale Ty nadal możesz powstrzymać Drago przed zniszczeniem wszystkiego, co Ci drogie. Ten człowiek to okrutnik, któremu obca jest litość. Nie pozwól, żeby Klucz dostał się w jego plugawe łapy. Nie pozwól.'' '' Więcej dowiesz się z wiadomości w kuli, którą rozbijesz. Wbrew pozorom jest dość krucha. Po prostu nią trzaśnij… Astrid, wiem, że uznajesz mnie za wariata, ale legenda o Kluczu jest prawdziwa. Jesteś odważna i wiem, że możesz go odnaleźć przed Krawdoniem. Idź ostrożnie w ciemności i dokonuj mądrych wyborów. Wierzę w Ciebie, pamiętaj.'' '' Zawsze będziesz moim największym Skarbem,'' '' Twój wujek Finn'' W tej chwili zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wrzeszczę. Oczy mam rozwarte tak szeroko, że niemal nic nie widzę i przez kilka głupich sekund spodziewam się usłyszeć swój pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk, ale nagle uświadamiam sobie, że z całej siły przyciskam do ust lewą dłoń. Nie wiem tylko, co mnie bardziej poruszyło: to, że czytam list od wujka czy jego niepokojąca treść. Osuwam się bezwładnie na gałąź, zupełnie nie przejmując się niebezpiecznym trzaskiem. Przez mój otępiały umysł przelatują tysiące chaotycznych myśli, których końców nijak nie mogę połączyć, fala ulgi, niepokoju i czegoś na kształt osłabiającego wzruszenia, co błyskawicznie zastępuje pełen beznadziei smutek Dlaczego? Czemu dopiero po tylu latach znalazłam ten przeklęty list? Przecież tyle czasu cierpiałam, myśląc, że wujek zostawił mnie bez ani jednego słowa, a tymczasem list od niego tkwił pod podłogą mojej sypialni przez piętnaście długich lat… Podpieram obiema dłońmi głowę, gniotąc w rękach pasma włosów przy uszach tak mocno, że niemal je sobie wyrywam. – Przestań już, Hofferson – syczę sama do siebie. Ocieram twarz, rozmazując na policzkach zabrudzony pyłem pot, szczypiący skórę jak sól, po czym zapatruję się w zasnute popielatymi chmurami niebo. Zbliża się burza, myślę ponuro, tak jakby ten niezbyt pocieszający fakt w jakikolwiek sposób mnie obchodził. Nic z tego, nie po tym, co właśnie przeczytałam. Momentalnie odkrywam, jak bardzo nienawidzę poczucia bezradności. Postanawiam zejść na ziemię. Wstaję z gałęzi i omiatam wzrokiem okolicę, chcąc namierzyć Wichurę. Jest, o staję na południowy wschód od mojego drzewa. Przyciskam obie dłonie do ust, gotując się do wezwania smoka, ale zamieram w pół oddechu, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że zwierzę, które zmierza w moją stronę, to nie moja smoczyca. Z tej odległości mogę już dostrzec spłaszczony, wydłużony pysk, przypominające pergamin błękitne skrzydła i kobaltowe łuski wielkiego Koszmara Ponocnika. Wygląda, jakby czegoś wypatrywał. Czegoś dużego. Mimowolnie odejmuję ręce od ust i lekko wychylam się do przodu, spodziewając się wypatrzeć jakąś dużą sarnę albo wilka, niczego jednak nie dostrzegam. Przypominam sobie, że zostawiłam na dole siodło i jestem niemal pewna, że kiedy je znajdę, już nie będzie w tak idealnym stanie jak wcześniej. Niech to szlag. Kątem oka zauważam, jak złote oczy smoka kierują się na mój świerk, a potem na mnie. Zwierzę jakby nieco się ożywia, lekko zwalnia i zaczyna latać w kółko, nie spuszczając ze mnie spojrzenia. Przymrużam oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Muszę przyznać, że to wyjątkowo piękny okaz. Gigantyczne mięśnie zarysowują się pod grubą skórą przy każdym ruchu, wysklepiona czaszka o okolona pokręconymi rogami wygląda surowo i dziko, a od całej sylwety tchnie wyraz śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej, precyzyjnej harmonii. – Skąd ty się wziąłeś? – mamroczę ni to do siebie, ni to do smoka, zafascynowana jego płynnym ruchem i gracją. Mam jednak na tyle rozsądku, żeby obserwować jego zachowanie i stwierdzam, że smok nie jest wystraszony i prawdopodobnie nie ma zamiaru mnie zaatakować. Na razie nic mi nie grozi. Coś jednak nie daje mi spokoju, do tego stopnia, że zaczynam obserwować zwierzę jeszcze wnikliwiej. Pozornie wszystko jest jak należy, ale zastanawia mnie dziwne drgnięcie mięśni Koszmara, które ledwie zdążam spostrzec, zanim zwraca się przodem do mnie i zawisa w powietrzu, machając skrzydłami, a żółte ślepia rozbłyskują. Kłąb wzburzonego powietrza uderza mnie w twarz i kołysze świerkiem. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa rozlewa mi się strumień nieprzyjemnych wibracji, kiedy uzmysławiam sobie, że smok nie szukał zwierzyny. – Czego chcesz, co? – mówię na głos, lekko zaciskając ręce na notatniku. W odpowiedzi smok przekrzywia głowę i rozwiera pysk. – Nie ma tu nic dla ciebie – rzucam głośno. Chcę zejść na niższą gałąź, kiedy słyszę krótki, ostry ryk. Ryk, w którym słyszę dziką i nieprzyjazną nutę, który w niepojęty sposób odbieram jak wyrzut. – Czego chcesz? – powtarzam zniecierpliwiona, spoglądając w jego stronę. Koszmar Ponocnik zatacza małe koło, po czym znów się zatrzymuje i spogląda na mnie. Nim zdążam się zorientować, wykonuje kilka błyskawicznych, gwałtownych ruchów i staje w płomieniach. Ogień rozpryskuje się na wszystkie strony snopami białych iskier. Zaskakuje mnie to, lecz nie przeraża: wiem, że zdolność samozapłonu to typowa cecha Ponocników. Zbyt późno dociera do mnie, że wirujące, rosnące mi w oczach płomienie to nie wściekły smok, tylko gigantyczna kula palącej się śmierci wystrzelona prosto we mnie. 'Rozdział piąty' Ryk smoka i trzask łamanego drzewa są tak głośne, że nie mogę wyłapać w tej kakofonii własnego wrzasku. Wraz z rozpryskiem odłamków żarzącej się kory, przelatuję niczym ptak na niesamowitej wysokości, spowita chmurą gęstego, czarnego dymu i parzona ognistymi oparami ulatniającymi się z trawionego płomieniami drzewa, iskry osmalają mi skórę, w uszach dudni łoskot kotłującej się pożogi. Ledwie się zorientowałam, w którym momencie moje stopy oderwały się od gałęzi, popychając mnie od jednego zagrożenia prosto w objęcia innego rodzaju śmierci. Przerażająco oczywista myśl, jak kryształowy, zabójczy nóż wcina się do mojego umysłu, eksplodując niepohamowanym strachem, który stacza mi się wzdłuż kręgosłupa i rozbija w żołądku jak lód. '' Zaraz zginę.'' –'' Wichura! – wywrzaskuję w ścianę dymu, wibrującym, zachrypniętym od szoku głosem. – Wichura…! Nienaturalnie wysoki krzyk ginie w huku ognia, zanim zdążę ponownie zaczerpnąć oddechu. Nie jestem już w stanie wrzeszczeć, dym rozdziera mi płuca jak płonący miecz. Czy tak właśnie czuł się Czkawka, kiedy spadał w sam środek szalejącego piekła? Moje ciało z trudem znosi przeciążenie i nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, spotęgowane nikłą ilością powietrza, a oczy pieką mnie niemiłosiernie. Krztuszę się i charczę, z rozpaczą orientując się, że oto przegapiłam moment, kiedy następuje krótkie zatrzymanie w powietrzu, a ja zaczynam spadać w dół jak upuszczona metalowa figura. '' Zaraz zginę, ''uświadamiam sobie. Niemal słyszę chrzęst moich własnych kości, pękających pod naporem wciśniętego w ziemię ciała. Moje rozbicie się o ziemię. Gorejące, na wpół spalone drzewo za mną trzeszczy niebezpiecznie, kiedy, sądząc po dźwięku, coś je przewraca, potem traci podparcie i z upiornym łoskotem zwala do morza. Niebo nade mną zasnuwa chmura białej pary, a nieznośny skwar staje się nie do wytrzymania. Duszę się, wdychając coraz więcej i więcej drażniącego pyłu. Nagle wyczuwam smród palonej sierści i wiem, że kaptur zaczyna się tlić. Z trudem odganiam narastającą panikę i chęć sięgnięcia do pleców, kiedy z przedramionami przyciśniętymi do twarzy wypryskuję z chmury dymu i wytrzeszczonymi oczami spoglądam w dół, na czekającą mnie ziemię i zasłaniające ją konary drzew. Przejrzyste i zbyt rzadkie powietrze uderza mnie w nozdrza. Biorę ogromny, zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtowny wdech, potem otwieram szeroko usta: chcę krzyknąć ze strachu, kiedy nagle przez zalewającą mi trzewia panikę przedziera się świadomość, że skoro świerki przede mną nie zajęły się ogniem, rozczapierzone, sękate konary stają się moją szansą na ocalenie… lub sposobem na szybką, bolesną śmierć. Nie zastanawiam się ani chwili. Mimowolnie wyciągam przed siebie ręce i potrząsam głową, próbując pomóc mózgowi w wyostrzeniu wzroku. W głowie kłębi mi się zaczątek szalonego plany przetrwania: mam zamiar spróbować pochwycić którąś z gałęzi, żeby powstrzymać albo przynajmniej zahamować spadek. Zaciskam oczy, gotując się na ból, który niechybnie mnie czeka, jeśli wybiję sobie ramię z barku lub, co gorsza, siła upadku urwie mi rękę. '' Wujku, czy umieranie boli…?, ''przemyka mi przez głowę. ''Jak bardzo boli…? ''' ' Zdążam jeszcze ocenić, że do ziemi pozostało prawie dziesięć jardów, kiedy przed oczami wyrasta mi gałąź, a wiązka zielonych igieł chlasta mnie w twarz. Jęczę z bólu, piekącymi jak węgielek oczami spoglądam na własne osmalone palce zaciskające się na chropowatej, ostrej korze. Barki rozsadza mi eksplozja pulsującego bólu, ale nie daję rady krzyknąć. Widzę, jak lewa ręka ześlizguje się z gałęzi, a prawa ledwie daje radę zatrzymać upadek, kiedy drewno nie wytrzymuje i z paskudnym trzaskiem odrywa się od pnia, pozostając mi w zdartej do krwi dłoni jako bezużyteczny patyk. Zwalam się jak kłoda na ziemię, cudem obracając się tak, żeby upaść na bark i jako tako ochronić głowę. Rozbita ręka wybucha bólem, aż przed oczami stają mi gwiazdy. Przez kilkanaście sekund nic nie widzę i nie jestem w stanie się ruszyć, a powietrze nie dociera do płuc. Zaczynam oswajać się z myślą, że właśnie schodzę z tego świata, ale wtedy palący mi ciało ból brutalnie przywraca mi świadomość. Jarzący się na kapturze niewielki płomyk dogasa z sykiem, kiedy, dysząc ciężko, kładę się na plecy. Orientując się nagle, że ciągle ściskam w dłoni patyk, odrzucam go ze złością od siebie i przyciskam dłoń do prawego obojczyka, niemal pewna, że złamałam sobie bark. Krzywię się, jednocześnie usiłując przyswoić sobie denerwująco radosną myśl, że właśnie dostałam w prezencie życie. '' Powinnam być martwa, ale nie jestem, myślę oszołomiona, błogosławiąc zimny mech, chłodzący mi rozpalony do niemożliwości tył szyi. Nie jestem. Jeszcze nie teraz. Żyję. Podnoszę ciężką jak nigdy głowę z ziemi i przyciskam podrapaną dłoń do czoła, próbując przeczekać rozpraszający mnie atak zawrotów głowy. Kiedy paskudne doznanie ustaje, zaciskając zęby podczołguję się do najbliższego drzewa i opieram o nie plecami, gorączkowo tworząc w myślach mapę doznanych obrażeń. Wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu, spoglądam na brudne, lepkie, poznaczone krwawymi pręgami wnętrza dłoni, później przenoszę wzrok na mocno zaczerwienioną skórę lewego ramienia i kilka wypełnionych płynem bąbli. Jakimś fuksem gorący dym nie poparzył ciężko mojej skóry, jedynie boleśnie przypiekł – zarówno ją, jak i gardło, sądząc po pieczeniu. Zdecydowanie gorzej ma się natomiast sprawa z moim prawym ramieniem: ledwie mogę ruszyć ręką i jestem pewna, że w tym stanie nie dam rady wdrapać się na siodło ani nawet podnieść go z ziemi. Przeklinając pod nosem, sięgam do tyłu czaszki, odkrywając, że płomień cudem ominął moją głowę i nadpalił jedynie koniec warkocza, a i kaptur nie ucierpiał tak bardzo, jak mi się wcześniej zdawało. Z mojej piersi wyrywa się urywające się, ciche westchnienie ulgi, kiedy napięcie opuszcza ciało, a serce odzyskuje z wolna normalny rytm. Opieram głowę o pień i na sekundę przymykam oczy, jednak w tej samej chwili przypominam sobie, że gdzieś nade mną krąży usiłujący mnie zabić smok. Serce gwałtownie przyspiesza; podnoszę niespokojny wzrok, żeby wypatrzeć zagrożenie i wstrząsa mną świadomość, że gęste gałęzie drzew doszczętnie wszystko zasłaniają. Opanowuję przerażenie i zaczynam się niezdarnie ponosić, cały czas omiatając wzrokiem polanę. Głośny trzask rozlega się z tyłu. Odwracam się powoli i ocieram szczypiący skórę brudny pot z twarzy. Wolę stać, kiedy to szalone stworzenie znów zaatakuje. '' Trzask.'' Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Zaciskam pięść, przygotowując się do obrony. Kolejne kilka szmerów… W tym właśnie momencie wszystkie dźwięki pochłania wwiercający mi się w uszy wrzask rozjuszonej bestii, a między pękające jak zapałki drzewa wdziera się wyjący niczym zraniony pies, wielki Koszmar Ponocnik. Cofam się gwałtownie, zataczając się na drzewo i tam już zostaję, kiedy zwierzę rzuca się ku mnie, błyskając przekrwionymi żółtymi oczami i opryskując wszystko wokół cuchnącą zgniłym mięsem pianą. Strach uderza mi do głowy bolesnym plaśnięciem, szarpnięciem otwieram sakiewkę przy pasku i wyciągam sztylet, po czym tnę na oślep, przeklinając fakt, że muszę kogoś skrzywdzić po to, by ratować własne nędzne życie. Nie trafiam: czubek sztyletu omija pysk smoka o pół cala. Z gardzieli smoka wydobywa się krótki, gniewny ryk, na wielkim języku tańczą purpurowe płomienie, wirujące mi w oczach jak zabójczy wiatrak, ale zwierzę nie ma już czasu, żeby wystrzelić. Jak w zwolnionym tempie dostrzegam każde załamanie światła na szponach wpadającej na napastnika Wichury. Koszmar Ponocnik wrzeszczy z bólu, kiedy pazury smoczycy orzą mu bok, ostry jak igła dźwięk rozlega się w przestrzeni głośnym, wściekłym echem. Zwierzę wyciąga łeb, próbując ugryźć Wichurę w szyję; kły rozdzierają lekko jej skórę, strumyczek ciemnej krwi plami perłowe łuski. Smoczyca wyszarpuje głowę, po czym z miażdżącą siłą naciera na granatowego smoka, wbijając napastnika w ziemię. Łapy większego smoka zarywają się głęboko w ziemię; bestia ryczy przeraźliwie, kłapie zębami, usiłuje się wyrwać z uścisku, jednak smoczyca napiera zbyt mocno. Kości skrzydła Koszmara zaczynają trząść się i naprężać do tego stopnia, że prawie pękają, a łapy nieruchomieją, kiedy opór pokonanego słabnie. Moja smoczyca unosi triumfalnie łeb, wypuszczając nozdrzami kłąb gorącej pary, potem pochyla się znowu ku wielkiemu, rogatemu łbowi smoka i ryczy mu wprost do ucha, nieznośnie ostrym, chrapliwym głosem. Łatwość, z jaką Koszmar Ponocnik poddał się po jej ataku, mrozi mnie od stóp aż po czubek głowy. – Wichura – dyszę, odpychając się od drzewa i nie patrząc w stronę powalanego zieloną cieczą i krwią, skamlącego smoka. Postępuję kilka chwiejnych kroków w jej kierunku, modląc się, żeby nogi utrzymały mój ciężar. – Wichura, starczy. Zaskakująco szybko puszcza smoka i doskakuje do mnie, osłaniając mnie przed kolejnymi ewentualnymi atakami. Nieco wbrew sobie, rzucam w diabły myśl o zagrożeniu i opieram się o łeb smoczycy, niezdarnie głaszcząc ją między oczami i rozmazując na jej pysku wymieszany z potem kurz i popiół. – Dobra dziewczynka – mówię głośno, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu. Lekko dotykam okolic zadrapania na jej szyi. – Dobry, wspaniały smok… Uratowałaś mnie. Uratowałaś. Opuszam głowę w zagłębienie szyi Wichury i przytrzymuję się jednego z kolców, kiedy ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa, a kolana momentalnie miękną. Dysząca z wysiłku Wichura trąca moje ramię, po czym odwraca łeb, wypatrując na niebie jakiegoś odległego punkciku. Ja zaś ze skupieniem wpatruję się w rozoraną ziemię i postrzępione płaty mchu, na których przed chwilą leżała powalona niebieska bestia. Nie zwracając uwagi na odzywający się w prawym barku ból, przełykam ślinę i sięgam do woreczka przy pasku, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że metalowa kula nadal tam leży. Szukam jednak czegoś, dzięki czemu mogłabym odzyskać siły: w pewnym momencie palce zapadają mi się w coś miękkiego i lekko wilgotnego. Mamrocząc podziękowania do wszystkich bogów, jakich jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, wyciągam pognieciony kawałek chleba od Wiadra. Odrywam kawałek i wpycham go do ust, żeby powstrzymać dygotanie ciała, po czym częstuję pieczywem Wichurę, która pochłania je w mgnieniu oka, rozsypując wokół okruszki. Biorę jeszcze jeden kęs chleba, resztę zaś chowam z powrotem do sakiewki. Pozwalam sobie na chwilę wytchnienia: żuję powoli chlebową masę, wciągając do płuc tyle powietrza, na ile tylko pozwala mi ich pojemność, po czym wykasłuję resztki pyłu i spluwam na ziemię, aby pozbyć się okropnego smaku żółci z ust. Kiedy po kilku kolejnych chwilach odpoczynku odzyskuję siły na tyle, żeby ustać na nogach, prostuję się i zmrużonymi oczami spoglądam w niebo. Koszmar Ponocnik już dawno zniknął z mojego pola widzenia. Nie wiem jednak, dokąd mógł uciec. Pewnie opuścił wyspę albo... '' Albo poleciał na południe, do wioski., kończy za mnie umysł. Otrzeźwienie przychodzi tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś wylał na mnie kubeł lodowatej wody. – Wracamy do domu – rzucam do Wichury, ruszając po ukryte w krzakach siodło. – Teraz. Mój głos urywa się nagle, kiedy niezrozumiałym trafem przypominam sobie to, co Eret mówił mi o ''stål hjärta: „Służy do przesyłania wiadomości. Najczęściej kiepskich. Coś w stylu: <>. Milutkie, nie? Gdy przed oczami przelatują mi urywane obrazy wydarzeń dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy przypominam sobie list od wujka i wszystkie niepokojące zagadki bez rozwiązania, a prawy bark przecina mi kolejna fala bólu, mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że zdecydowanie nie. '' '' *** Widzę go. Siedzi na brzegu dwadzieścia jardów ode mnie, tak blisko wody, że fala muska mu dół brzucha i pieni się między pazurami zarytymi w mokry piach. Żółte oczy smoka są tak nieruchome, że wydają się martwe, zatrzymane w czasie. Odwracam wzrok, ale czuję, że te wielkie ślepia nadal utkwione są w punkcie, którego nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć. W centrum mojego czoła. Zmuszam się, by pozostać w bezruchu. Słyszę bulgotanie wody, gdy Koszmar Ponocnik cofa się poza zasięg fal i mimowolnie podnoszę wzrok. Gad znacząco zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość, ani na chwilę nie tracąc mnie z oczu. Warczy głucho, bardziej w przestrzeń niż na mnie, złote ślepia drgają niespokojnie. Nie reaguję, choć serce bije mi szybko. To diabelnie ryzykowne stać w tak bliskiej odległości od stworzenia, które omal nie pozbawiło mnie życia, ale muszę sprawdzić, czy jest wystarczająco spokojny, by nie stanowić zagrożenia dla wioski. Przynajmniej niezbyt wielkiego. Staram się na razie nie zastanawiać nad tym, czy bezpieczeństwa moich ludzi nie okupię śmiercią. Prawda, wolę, by przykre konsekwencje tej wariackiej wyprawy spotkały tylko mnie, ale niezbyt uśmiecha mi się stos pogrzebowy. Widziałam dziś wystarczająco dużo ognia. Odruchowo oblizuję uczernione sadzą usta, gdy smok unosi łeb i rozdyma nozdrza, chłonąc zapach łusek Wichury i mojego trącącego spalenizną ciała. Przez głowę przelatuje mi kilka chaotycznych myśli, a wszystkie dotyczą jednego. Śmierć w ogniu, ogień, wszędzie ogień… – No dalej, zmoro, zaskocz mnie czymś – syczę przez zęby, zbyt zesztywniała ze stresu, by otworzyć szerzej usta. Zrywa się wiatr, chłodny powiew niemal boleśnie smaga moje zaczerwienione ramiona, ale nawet nie przychodzi mi do głowy się tym przejąć. Pod palcami natychmiast wyczuwam, jak napinają się mięśnie Wichury, a serce nieomal wyskakuje mi z piersi, gdy granatowy smok wydaje przeszywający uszy ryk i wściekle łopocze skrzydłami, po czym wystrzela w powietrze kulę buchającego żaru. Jęzory ognia rozpryskują się na wszystkie strony i z sykiem giną w wodzie. Strach zalewa mnie jak spieniona rzeka; nierozsądnie spuszczam z bestii wzrok i szarpię paskiem sakiewki tak gwałtownie, że niemal go urywam, ale zanim zdążę dobyć mojej marnej broni, Koszmar Ponocnik wściekle zarzuca ogonem i zrywa się w powietrze. Dopiero teraz odzyskuję zmysły na tyle, by w osłupieniu przekonać się, że nie wcale rzuca się na mnie, tylko lotem błyskawicy wnosi się nad morskie fale i momentalnie przepada we mgle. Ucieka. Przez ciało Wichury przetacza się pomruk złowróżbnego niezadowolenia, gdy dociera do niej, że cel z niewiadomego powodu się wycofał. Po sekundzie mogę wyczuć kolejną falę wibracji, ale zabarwionych czymś innym niż złością. Z zaskoczeniem odkrywam, że to niepokój. Niepokój, który udziela się i mnie, gdy w oddali dostrzegam rozmazany zarys jakiejś ciemnej bryły, która zdaje się rosnąć mi w oczach, sunąć po wodzie… – Co jest? – mamroczę bezgłośnie. Znów czuję podmuch wiatru, a krawędzie bryły we mgle stają się wyraźniejsze i dziwnie znajome. Dostrzegam jakiś ruch tuż ponad bryłą, coś jakby poruszające płachty… Statek! Zaskoczenie uderza mi do głowy tak natarczywie, że przez kilka sekund ledwie mogę się poruszyć. Zanim zaczynam się zastanawiać, kto jest na statku i skąd przypływa, nad okrętem zarysowuje się kształt łopoczącej na szczycie masztu bandery. Na wszystkie świętości, ja chyba śnię, wybucha mi we wnętrzu czaszki, a oczy wychodzą mi z orbit, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że okręt należy do nikogo innego, jak do Łowców Drago Krwawdonia. – Cholera jasna! – Pierwsza naiwna myśl, która usiłuje mnie przekonać, że Łowcy nie przybyli tu z zamiarem wymordowania naszych, wyparowuje mi z głowy, gdy w moich oczach klaruje się zarys sylwetki siedzącego na pokładzie Koszmara i czegoś, co do złudzenia przypomina wyrzutnię. Oblężenie. Powinnam była to przewidzieć, mając na uwadze atak kruka, smoka, a nawet to przeklęte stål hjarta. Gdybym miała więcej rozsądku, skontrolowałabym linię brzegową Berk, tymczasem tak rozpaczliwie chciałam namierzyć Koszmara Ponocnika, że wybrałam najkrótszą drogę do wioski. Szlak biegnący bezpośrednio nad lądem, przez co straciłam z oczu morze… Kretynka! Ignoruję ostrze bólu w wybitym barku i odbijam się od ziemi, po czym wskakuję na siodło i ściskam nogami boki Wichury. Zanim jednak zdążymy poderwać się z ziemi, bryła statku rozpływa się w trzy mniejsze. Nad żaglami rysuje się kolejny strumień pożogi, błyskają skrzydła. Ledwie zauważam moment, gdy załoga posyła w stronę wyspy pierwszy pocisk, który w ciągu kilku sekund dociera na brzeg i niczym pięść wybija w ziemi krater kilka jardów od nas. Krople zamulonej wody opryskują mi oczy. Piecze. Syk wydziera się spomiędzy moich zębów, z wściekłością trę powieki, po czym wreszcie odzyskuję wzrok. Wyszarpuję nóż z na wpół otwartej sakiewki i patrzę, jak o ziemię rozbija się kolejny głaz. Chcę wrzasnąć do Wichury, by natychmiast ruszyła do wioski, ale głos więźnie mi w gardle, kiedy smoczyca ryczy i odwraca się od statków, a kolce na jej szyi jeżą się jak szpikulce. Momentalnie dopada mnie poczucie zagrożenia, jeszcze zanim dostrzegam zbliżającą się do mnie plamę jasnego futra, czyjeś potężne ramię, niebieski błysk tatuażu. Eret? – Pomóż mi! – prawie wrzeszczę i łapię łęk siodła, gdy nabuzowana Wichura gwałtownie unosi się w powietrze, po czym ciężko opada na ziemię. – Trzeba podnieść alarm, atakują nas! Nie reaguje. Pędzi ku nam niczym oszalały koń, za nic mając moje wołania. Pulsująca wzburzeniem fala krwi zalewa mi skronie; już mam dać Wichurze sygnał do odlotu, kiedy, niemal tak szybko jak przecinająca mój umysł fala przerażonego zaskoczenia, dłoń Ereta zaciska się na mojej łydce niczym stalowa szczęka i pociąga mnie w dół. Prawy bark przyjmuje cały impet upadku: ból jest tak potworny, jakby coś rozrywało mi ramię na drobne strzępy mięsa: przed oczami tańczą mi dziesiątki gwiazd, a sztylet prawie wysuwa się spomiędzy spoconych palców. W tym momencie ogłusza mnie oburzony wrzask Wichury i głośne plaśnięcie, gdy Eret usilnie stara się ją ode mnie odepchnąć. Odzyskuję oddech. – Do reszty ci na łeb padło? Co ty wyprawiasz?! – rzężę wściekle, po czym z trudem przekręcam się na bok, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak statki Łowców wpływają na przybrzeżną mieliznę w zbitym, zabójczym szyku, a na ziemię zeskakuje wyjący niczym wilk Koszmar Ponocnik. W tej samej chwili kolejne kilka kamieni dziurawi brzeg Berk, błotnisty muł rozpryskuje się we wszystkie strony. Nagle Eret pochyla się nade mną i łapie mnie pod brodą. Twarz ma śmiertelnie poważną i zupełnie nie przypomina tego sympatycznego chłopaka, który tak niedawno powierzył mi swoje bolesne wspomnienia. – Ratuję cię od niepotrzebnej fatygi – syczy, opryskując mnie kropelkami śliny. – Jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarło, że jesteśmy otoczeni? Rozejrzyj się! Uścisk na mojej szczęce wzmacnia się, gdy Eret stara się obrócić mi głowę w kierunku morza. Wyszarpuję mu się tak gwałtownie, że jego paznokcie przejeżdżają mi po linii szczęki, ale przez kotłującą się w moim mózgu furię nie zwracam uwagi na ból. Przez sekundę mam nieodpartą chęć dziabnąć Ereta nożem w stopę albo przynajmniej splunąć mu w twarz, dopóki nie dostrzegam w wynurzających się z mgły kolejnych statków i nie dociera do mnie mrożąca krew w żyłach świadomość, że ten sparszywiały zdrajca tym razem się nie myli, a moje wnętrzności zawiązują się w supeł boleśniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. – Wiedziałeś o tym? – cedzę. – Gadaj! Za jedyną odpowiedź mogę uznać uparte milczenie Ereta, a to, co podpowiada mi umysł, staje się nagle przerażająco oczywiste. Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę nas zdradził? Po tym wszystkim? To by się zgadzało, podpowiada mi umysł. Pamiętasz smoka i kruka? Drzewo? A teraz jeszcze to… '' Spycham te myśli w dół świadomości, zanim doszczętnie mnie pochłoną, podobnie jak chęć, by rzucić się na Ereta. Odpycham się od ziemi, nim zdąży się zorientować, co robię, po czym wrzeszczę coś niezrozumiale do Wichury i gramolę się po strzemieniu na jej grzbiet, jakby napędzana odzywającym się znów bólem w ramieniu. Zanim jeszcze siadam mocno w siodle, rozwścieczony Eret znów próbuje mnie schwycić, ale moja smoczyca unosi ogon i jednym potężnym smagnięciem posyła go na ziemię, po czym zadziera głowę do góry i z rykiem zwraca się ku wiosce. Przez jej głos przebija się mętne echo charczenia Ereta: – Nie wszczynaj alarmu, bo nas zabiją! – Słyszę, że z trudem nabiera powietrza i nabieram pewności, że cios Wichury strzaskał mu żebra. – Wszystkich wyrżną jak psy…! – Zamknij dziób – syczę jeszcze, zanim Wichura zrywa się w powietrze. Eret znów wrzeszczy i z prawdziwą niechęcią przyjmuję fakt, że jego krzyk nabiera teraz jakiejś dziwnej, przerażającej nuty. Nagle jednak urywa się i ginie w huku przetaczającego się gdzieś w górze grzmotu, niosącego się nad wyspą jak ostrzeżenie. Myśl, by zawrócić, zaprząta moją uwagę przez ułamek sekundy, dopóki coś nie śwista obok skrzydła Wichury, a ja nie orientuję się, że to strzała. W tej chwili dociera do mnie, że Eret mógł umilknąć, bo któryś z pocisków Łowców zdążył już przebić go na wylot. Wnętrzności niemal wywracają mi się na drugą stronę; ochryple krzyczę do Wichury, by lądowała i przywieram do siodła, kiedy smoczyca rzuca się w dół. Jej ciałem wstrząsa nagła, silna wibracja, która momentalnie przeradza się w ogłuszający ryk. Kątem oka dostrzegam jarzący się rozbłysk ognia i przez szalejące w mojej głowie myśli jakimś cudem przebija się pewność, że Koszmar Ponocnik obrał nas sobie za cel. Dociążam siodło i daję Wichurze sygnał do skrętu, ale wtedy ze strugi ognia wydziera się wrzeszcząca paszcza smoka i sztylety szponów, mierzące w środek klatki piersiowej Wichury. ''Jasna cho…! Instynktownie przygotowuję się na ból, jeszcze zanim nadejdzie. Uderzenie jest gwałtowne i miażdżące, pazury haratają bok smoczycy i zahaczają o moją nogę, rozrywając but, a powietrze wokół bucha gorącem. Wycie zranionej Wichury brzmi tak nieludzko, że w pierwszej chwili wydaje mi się, iż nagle znalazłam się w samym sercu jakiegoś wyjątkowo realistycznego, śmiertelnego koszmaru. Chcę krzyknąć, ale głos więźnie mi w gardle. Przez chwilę z wściekłym, druzgocącym przerażeniem obserwuję tryskający z rany wodospad krwi, dopóki nie orientuję się, że opadam w dół. Duszę okrzyk, gdy ziemia rośnie mi w oczach i ledwie daję radę osłonić twarz rękami, kiedy wytrącona z równowagi Wichura rozbija o podłoże jak żywy pocisk, a impet wysadza mnie z siodła. Przelatuję bezwładnie jak kukła, a przy upadku wzniecam tuman kurzu i siłą rozpędu turlam się po ziemi, do reszty zdzierając sobie skórę z ramion. Obezwładniający szok związany z palącym bólem trwa przez chwilę, do czasu, aż nie orientuję się, że czyjeś ręce gwałtownie podciągają mnie do góry. W pierwszym odruchu usiłuję odpowiedzieć atakiem i już się zamierzam, ale potem uderza mnie myśl, że ten człowiek właśnie usiłuje uratować mi skórę. – Nie zamierzasz tu teraz zejść, nie?! – huczy mi do ucha zgrzytliwy głos Pyskacza. – Jeszcze się wstrzymam – burczę słabo. Nie wiem, czy to przez zalewającą mnie ulgę, czy złość na własną niemoc. – Jasny szlag, Pyskacz, potrzebuję broni! Masz cokolwiek? – Chyba tak… Czekaj chwilę, narwana dziewczyno! – Odtrąca moją wyciągniętą dłoń, sięga za pas i wpycha mi do rąk topór. Z całej siły zaciskam palce na broni i pozwalam kowalowi odciągnąć się na kolejne parę kroków w tył, zupełnie jak dziecko, a kiedy mnie puszcza, zmysły wracają mi na tyle, by mózg zaczął odbierać oblężenie jako rzeczywistość i tabunem wrzeszczących myśli opisywać głębię bagna, w którym tkwię po uszy. Ranna, oddychająca charkotliwie Wichura, przyszpilona do ziemi przez Koszmara Ponocnika, której widok zupełnie wyprowadza mnie z równowagi. Zaalarmowani wreszcie wikingowie, wysypujący się spomiędzy wioskowych zabudowań. Kolejne wrogie statki dobijające do brzegu i kordon Łowców niczym mur okalający wyspę, kilkadziesiąt jardów ode mnie. Nie przechodzą do ataku… Cień burzowych chmur odbijający się w ostrzu topora i najeżona zębami paszcza Koszmara Ponocnika, który wrzeszczy na mnie, kiedy próbuję zbliżyć się do Wichury. Potem kłąb cuchnącego dymu ulatujący z jego nozdrzy, kiedy rozwścieczona zamierzam się na niego toporem. – Wynocha! – drę się, wymachując rękami. Stwór przygina szyję aż do ziemi i ryczy z wściekłości i zaniepokojenia; owiewa mnie chmura zepsutego oddechu. – Zjeżdżaj do swoich panów! – Furia miota mną do tego stopnia, że zupełnie nie rozważam możliwości śmierci. Mam ochotę rzucić się na Koszmara, choćby i bez broni, byle przekonać własne dudniące serce, że jednak nie jestem… – Tchórz! – Głos jednego z Łowców przebija się przez ryk smoka i wycie wiatru. – Tchórz wrócił! Zaalarmowany dźwiękiem Koszmar odwraca łeb, krzyk się powtarza: „Tchórz wrócił!”. Nagły, irracjonalny strach wypełnia mi trzewia, jeszcze zanim skieruję wzrok w stronę przybysza i nie rozewrę szeroko oczu, poznając jego bladą, zaciętą twarz, niczym księżyc zawieszoną nad czernią smoczych skrzydeł. Zanim zdążę zawołać go po imieniu, pierwsza ciężka kropla rozbija się o ziemię. Obok, w mokrej glinie pomiędzy moimi stopami, utyka strzała, a ja, zamiast się wzdrygnąć, przełykam gorzką ślinę podpływającą mi pod język i zaciskam dłonie na trzonku topora, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że burza właśnie się rozpoczęła. Od Autorki: Kochani! Tym razem przychodzę do Was z niezbyt dobrą wiadomością. Zarzekałam się, że tego nie zrobię, bo przecież zależy mi na tym opowiadaniu... I to się zasadniczo nie zmieniło, ale podjęłam decyzję o czasowym zawieszeniu bloga. Wiem, jaki to moment. Nietrafiony, jak zwykle. Muszę się jednak Wam przyznać, że mam spory problem ze złożeniem urywków pomysłów do kupy. Problem polega na tym, że moja wizja przestaje się kleić, a ja często nie mam czasu (a może chęci?), żeby nad tym porządnie przysiąść. Jest mi z tego powodu głupio i przykro, bo wiem, że kilka osób cierpliwie czeka i znosi kolejne przełożenia publikacji. A ja nie mam im nic do zaoferowania. To nie w porządku i nie chcę dalej dawać obietnic bez pokrycia, zważywszy na to, że sama zaczynam mieć wątpliwości co do przyszłości tego tworu. Co nie oznacza, że nie wznowię publikacji, o czym na pewno Was poinformuję. Teraz jednak pozostaje mi tylko przeprosić. Nawaliłam z tym wszystkim :( Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas. I dziękuję z całego serca, że tu zajrzeliście! CNF '' '' Ps. A żeby nie było tak smutno, powiem, że zamierzam przysiąść nad "Trylogią Dziesięciu Cyfr" i, zamiast wiecznie wyszukiwać literówki, napisać wreszcie parę rozdziałów. Czy ktoś nie zechciałby zajrzeć? To trochę inne klimaty, ale jeśli ktoś lubi science-fiction, zapraszam ;) ''' ''Opowiadanie możecie znaleźć na Wattpadzie. Mój nick to HorseRiderBM.' Kategoria:Zawieszone